El extraño
by johaguzmans
Summary: Katniss sabe quién se supone que debe ser. Pero una noche apasionada con un misterioso extraño le enseñará quién quiere ser. Cuando entra al casino y lo ve a él, un hombre cuyas ropas confeccionadas emanan una presencia poderosa e incluso peligrosa, se pierde en ese momento. Tal vez es el vestido, mucho más corto de lo que normalmente usaría o el whisky pero algo la hace entregarse
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo! Nenas bellas acá les traigo una historia que me encantó no sé si alguna de ustedes ya habrá tenido el placer de disfrutarla… porque en realidad es whooo bueno a mi me encantó además de que en cierto punto llegue a identificarme con la chica!

Bueno, sin más damos comienzo al inicio de otro increíble viaje, de verdad espero que les guste. Solo advertiré que es un poquito mmm fuerte y que el romance que todas conocemos, no va a estar muy presente acá!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y asi quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…

Sinopsis.

Katniss sabe quién se supone que debe ser. Pero una noche apasionada con un misterioso extraño le enseñará quién quiere ser. Deberías dormir con un extraño, su mejor amiga le susurra en el oído mientras despegaban hacia Vegas para un último viaje pre-boda. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, cuando Katniss Everdeen entra al casino y lo ve a él, un hombre cuyas ropas confeccionadas emanan una presencia poderosa e incluso peligrosa, se pierde en ese momento. Tal vez es el vestido, mucho más corto de lo que normalmente usaría o el whisky pero algo la hace entregarse a él más completamente que con otro hombre antes. Se suponía que fuera algo de una sola noche. Pero justo cuando piensa que quiere más, él aparece en su oficina con una agenda. Como el billonario director de la corporación que está relacionada con la compañía de relaciones públicas de ella, sus exigencias se vuelven la realidad de ella… y su deseo es más que simple atención en la sala de juntas

….

¿Y? ¿Les interesa? ¿Busco otra cosa?

Saluditosss! Pórtense bien, las adoro


	2. Cap 1

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…

El vestido rojo ceñido de Herve Leger que llevo no es mío. Este pertenece a mi amiga Rue. Ayer me habría reído de la sugerencia de que usara algo tan abiertamente provocativo. Mañana descartaré la idea sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Pero esta noche? Esta noche es una noche de excepciones.

Me paró en medio de la habitación del hotel Venetian, que Rue y yo compartimos, y tiro del dobladillo. ¿Puedo incluso sentarme con este vestido?

-Luces tan sexy- arrulla ella mientras se desliza detrás de mí y tira mi cabello castaño, ondulado, detrás de mis hombros. El movimiento se siente demasiado íntimo y me siento un poco expuesta.

Me alejo de ella y me tuerzo como un pretzel mientras trato de ver la espalda del vestido en el espejo.

-¿Realmente voy a salir en esto?

-¿Estás bromeando?- Rue sacude su cabeza, confusa-. ¡Si luciera la mitad de caliente de lo que tú lo haces en ese vestido lo usaría todos los días!

Tiro hacia abajo el dobladillo otra vez. Estoy acostumbrada a usar traje. No la clase de trajes que llevan las mujeres en las películas, sino de la clase de trajes que llevan las mujeres en la vida real cuando trabajan en una firma de consultoría global. El tipo de traje que casi te hacen olvidar que eres una mujer, mucho menos ser sexual. Pero este vestido canta una melodía que no he cantado antes.

-No seré capaz de comer más que un palo de zanahoria mientras use esto —me quejo mientras miro hacia abajo al escote. No llevo sujetador. La única cosa que fui capaz de encajar debajo del vestido fue una pequeña y delicada tanga. Pero el vestido está diseñado para sostener todo... sobre lo cual tengo sentimientos encontrados. Lo que me sorprende es que mis sentimientos se mezclan. Estoy ligeramente avergonzada; eso es de esperarse. También me siento un poco pecaminosa solamente poniéndome esta cosa e incluso... Rue tiene razón, me veo caliente.

Nunca he pensado en mí en esos términos. Nadie lo hace. Cuando la gente oye el nombre Katniss Everdeen piensan en responsable, estable, confiable.

Estable, estable Katniss.

Esa es la razón por la que Rue me arrastró a Las Vegas por el fin de semana. Quería que perdiera el equilibrio por solamente una noche antes de que abrace totalmente una vida de estabilidad con el hombre con el que voy a casarme, Gale Hawthorne. Se me va a proponer... o tal vez ya lo hizo.

-Creo que el próximo fin de semana deberíamos ir a comprar el anillo- había dicho cuando terminamos una tranquila cena en un café de Beverly Hills. Hemos estado saliendo durante seis años y ha estado hablando de la posibilidad de casarse por cinco de ellos, examinando la idea desde cada ángulo y poniendo nuestro hipotético matrimonio a través de pruebas de estrés hipotéticas como un banco que se prepara para otra crisis financiera.

Gale es así de cuidadoso. No es atractivo pero es agradable. Una vez, después de algunas copas de más, le dije a Rue que los besos de Gale se parecían a comer una papa al horno. Ella no se detiene con la lástima por eso. Pero lo que quería decir era que una papa al horno, si bien no es la comida más emocionante en el mundo, era cálida y suave y era suficiente para evitar el hambre. Eso era Gale. Él era mi alimento de comodidad, mi papa al horno.

_Deberías dormir con un extraño_.

Ese había sido el consejo de Rue. Un último hurra antes de casarme y mientras todavía estoy en mis veintes. Yo no lo haría, por supuesto. Había negociado hasta coquetear con un extraño y todavía estaba tratando de manejar mis nervios para hacerlo.

_¿Cuándo eres mayor, realmente quieres mirar hacia atrás en tu vida y darte cuenta que nunca fuiste joven_?

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Rue, también. Pero ella no lo entendía. Yo no sabía cómo ser joven. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ser joven cuando era una niña.

-¡Ella es más seria que su hermana!- decían los amigos de mis padres cuando me sentaba al lado de ellos, mi cabeza enterrada en un libro-. ¡No una chica femenina en absoluto!

De alguna manera se había entendido que la feminidad y ser estudiosa eran estados mutuamente excluyentes del ser.

Pero aquí estaba yo, una graduada de Harvard que trabaja en una de las principales empresas de consultoría globales en el país. Y lucía _caliente_.

-Blackjack- dice Rue, con confianza-. Te sientas en una de las mesas de grandes apostadores de blackjack llevando ese vestido y todos los tipos en la mesa olvidarán cómo contar hasta veintiuno.

Resoplo y luego lanzo mi mano sobre mi boca mientras Rue estalla en risas. Incluso en este vestido no puedo hacer un gruñido sexy.

….

Saluditos, espero les haya gustado.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, positivos o negativos!

Besitos!


	3. Cap 2

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…..

Cuando llegamos al casino, la cabeza me da vueltas. No estoy acostumbrada a esto. Los hombres miran mis movimientos; sus ojos están evaluando, midiendo sus posibilidades, tomando nota de todos los secretos que mi vestido revela... y este revela en abundancia. Las mujeres están viendo, también. Algunas miradas son críticas; otras, envidiosas. Me ruborizo cuando me doy cuenta de que algunas de sus miradas son igual de evaluadoras a las de los hombres.

Parte de mí quiere ir de prisa a través de la sala pero el vestido me mantiene lenta y cuidadosa. He escuchado historias de modelos cayendo sobre las pasarelas durante un desfile de Herve Leger y puedo ver cómo esto podría suceder. Con los zapatos que Rue insistió que necesitaba usar con esto y la estrechez del vestido en sí mismo, cada paso presenta su propio desafío.

Un hombre camina a mi lado y sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo sin siquiera hacer el mínimo intento de ocultar su deseo. Mi rubor se hace más profundo y me doy la vuelta. La manera en que él me miró... ¿piensa que soy una puta? Tendría que ser bastante exitosa para permitirme este traje. Miro sobre mi hombro y me doy cuenta que ha dejado de mirarme cuando me alejo de él. Luce hábil y arrogante. No lo quiero... pero me gusta que él me quiera, e incluso ese pequeño placer me hace sentir un poco avergonzada... y escandalosa.

Nosotras apostamos en una mesa de Blackjack que tiene un mínimo de cien dólares. Eso no la hace exactamente para grandes apostadores pero es mucho más de lo que yo normalmente arriesgaría.

Cuando me siento, mi dobladillo sube unos centímetros y me recuerda la delgada tanga, la única ropa interior que llevo.

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

Trago con fuerza y me enfoco en la mesa. No soy exactamente una experta en el juego pero Rue demuestra ser mucho peor que yo. Ella coloca enormes apuestas y luego sigue tratando de conseguir el veintiuno, a pesar de que sus intentos la conduzcan al fracaso más de una vez. Finalmente se da por vencida y me dice que irá a la mesa de dados. Me quedo donde estoy. Puedo manejar la suma de cartas pero nunca he dominado el arte de hacer rodar los dados.

-Esta parece una buena mesa- Me doy vuelta justo cuando un hombre vestido en vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta marrón se sienta a mi lado. Sus brazos esculpidos son un extraño contraste con su cabello con partes sumamente doradas... pero me gusta eso. Él me mira justo cuando yo estoy asimilándolo y rápidamente miro a otro lado. Este es un truco evidente y por dentro me retuerzo con mi torpeza.

Una mujer con un portapapeles se acerca y le sonríe al hombre ahora a mi lado. -Sr. Mellark, me alegro mucho de verlo.

-Yo también, Gladys. Voy a comenzar con cinco mil.- La mujer asiente y después de que firma una hoja de papel, una pila de fichas negras y púrpuras son colocadas delante de él. Esta no es la manera en que la gente normalmente consigue sus fichas. Dejo una apuesta de doscientos dólares y el distribuidor reparte las cartas. Comienzo con un cinco y un as. Este no es un mal principio. El Sr. Mellark no tiene tanta suerte con sus diez y seis

Toco ligeramente con mi dedo al lado de mis cartas y me dan otra. El Sr. Mellark hace lo mismo.

Mi carta es un cuatro. Sonrío para mí. Estoy en una buena racha.

O al menos pensé que lo estaba hasta que al Sr. Mellark le entregan un cinco.

Veintiuno.

Nadie dice las palabras pero las fichas son empujadas en su dirección.

Cuando el distribuidor añade unas fichas a mi montón, un pequeño reconocimiento de mi triunfo contra la casa, él Sr. Mellark se inclina hacia mí, muy ligeramente.

-¿Te importa hacerlo interesante?

-Creo que eso es lo que estábamos haciendo.- Contemplo mis fichas, no porque tenga que contarlas, sino porque estoy demasiado perturbada para mirarlo directamente.

-Más interesante- aclara él - Si tengo la mejor mano, dejaremos la mesa y podrás tomar una copa conmigo.

-¿Y si tengo una mano superior?- pregunto torciendo las palabras a mi gusto.

-Entonces beberé contigo.

Me río. Entre el entusiasmo en la sala y mi nueva apariencia, aunque temporal, ya me siento un poco mareada. No puedo imaginarme lo que una copa me hará.

-Si gano, vamos a tomar una copa aquí en la mesa y seguiremos jugando -digo. Desde un punto de vista económico mi plan es probablemente el más arriesgado pero desde otra perspectiva es decididamente más seguro

-Una negociadora —dice el Sr. Mellark. Aunque yo todavía no lo miro, puedo sentir su sonrisa. La energía que exuda es sexy, pero también un poco traviesa.

Me gusta eso.

El crupier reparte unas cartas más. Consigo un tres y un seis mientras el Sr. Mellark consigue a un rey y un cuatro. Este es un juego de nadie. Todo depende de lo que nos estarán dando después... una metáfora poco agradable para la vida.

Pero guardo lo que pienso para mí y tranquilamente golpeo mis uñas rojo sangre contra la mesa de fieltro verde. El Sr. Mellark gesticula para que también le den carta.

Esta vez es él quien llega a veinte. Yo ni siquiera llego a dieciocho.

Él se levanta, me ofrece su mano.

-¿Vamos?

Recojo mis fichas y vacilo mientras mentalmente planifico la manera de levantarme de la mesa sin exponer más de lo que me gustaría mostrar.

Otra vez, puedo sentir la sonrisa de este hombre. Una vieja canción me viene a la cabeza, "The devil inside", y mentalmente la reproduzco como una banda sonora mientras con cuidado me pongo de pie. Él no me apura cuando me acompaña primero al cajero, donde puedo cobrar mis fichas, luego a la escalera mecánica. La gente sigue mirando, pero ahora ellos nos miran a nosotros.

_Pero no hay nosotros_, me recuerdo. Esto es una fantasía. Un breve e insubstancial encuentro. Beberemos, coquetearemos, y luego vamos a desaparecer de la vida del otro como el humo de un fuego controlado.

-Aquí- dice él cuando nos trasladamos a un bar con las paredes de vidrio.

Las personas están siendo arrastradas hacia nuestra fantasía.

Él se acerca furtivamente al bar y espera mientras lucho para subir al taburete. Saco mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Rue de mi paradero, pero antes de que incluso pueda introducir la primera palabra, el camarero está aquí.

-Creo que a la dama le gustaría una copa de su champán más fino, Aaron -comienza el Sr. Mellark.

-No- digo rápidamente, algunos impulsos perjudiciales sacando lo mejor de mí

No sé por qué levanté la apuesta inicial excepto que éste no es un momento de champán. Se siente más valiente, más fuerte; esto requiere granos, no burbujas.

El Sr. Mellark sonríe otra vez y ordena un whisky para cada uno, una marca de la que nunca he escuchado hablar.-¿Entonces…- dice mientras el camarero se aleja - tu juego es el Blackjack?

-No- Bajo mi cabeza mientras le envío el texto a Rue-. Esta es sólo mi segunda vez en las mesas. Realmente no tengo un juego.

-Estás jugando esta noche.

Levanto la vista, haciendo la pregunta con solo alzar mis cejas.

-Normalmente no te vistes así - continúa mientras nuestras bebidas son colocadas delante de nosotros. Desliza al camarero algo de dinero. No le preguntan si le gustaría comenzar una cuenta. Nuestro camarero parece sentir que este no es el momento para interrumpir.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que normalmente visto?

-Tú no usas a menudo tacones como esos. No sabes caminar en ellos.

Me río nerviosamente.

-Nadie fuera del Circo du Soleil sabe caminar en estos.

-Y si te vistieras así todo el tiempo, estarías acostumbrada a la gente mirándote. Tú no lo estás.- Se inclina hacia adelante y puedo oler la débil brizna de colonia amaderada-. Eres tímida. No estás cómoda con las miradas o lo mucho que las disfrutas.

Comienzo a mirar a otro lado pero toma mi barbilla en su mano y la sostiene de modo que yo lo tengo de frente directamente.

-Incluso ahora, estás ruborizada.

No conozco a este hombre, este hombre que está tocándome. Él es un extraño. Una pizarra en blanco. Debería alejarme. No debería dejar a la piel áspera de su pulgar moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás de mi mejilla de esta manera.

_Deberías dormir con un extraño_

Despacio, muevo mi mano a la suya y luego la alejo de mi rostro. Pero no lo dejo ir. Me gusta la sensación de ella: fuerte y rugosa. Estas manos han construido cosas y han sido expuestas a resistencias. Las visualizo agarrando las riendas de un caballo. Las veo dentro del motor de un auto deportivo elegante que puede viajar rápido y con fuerza lejos de las restricciones que dificultan al resto de nosotros. Imagino esas manos tocándome, sus dedos dentro de mí...

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

-Mi nombre es Katniss - le digo. Mi voz sale chillona y nerviosa.

-¿Quieres saber mi nombre? -pregunta- . ¿Mi nombre completo?

Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de que no quiero. No quiero saber quién es él. Ni siquiera quiero saber quién era yo ayer o quién seré mañana. Solamente quiero saber quién soy ahora.

-No hago esto -susurro. Pero incluso cuando lo digo sé que hablo de ayer, mañana. Esta noche es... diferente.

Este hombre, no es como el hombre que recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos, toda vanidad y sordidez. Este hombre no impone su agenda sobre mí. Está sacando la mía; leyendo mis movimientos, mis sonrisas, el camino rápido de mis ojos. En su rostro puedo ver mi propio deseo. Él no es más una pizarra en blanco. Él es mi fantasía y la química... la intensidad que existe entre nosotros... es lo que yo habría deseado, si hubiera sabido lo que era.

Pero sé lo que es ahora.

Noto el botón en la parte superior de sus vaqueros. Este dice: Dior Homme, vaqueros de seiscientos dólares, y sin embargo la camiseta podría haber sido comprada en Target. Como sus brazos juvenilmente musculosos y el conservador corte de su cabello con partes grises, son sus contradicciones las que me seducen.

-Me gustaría prepararte una bebida -dice él.

No me toma ni un momento para captar su significado. Sé que me está invitando a su habitación. Echo un vistazo alrededor del bar. Nunca he tenido una aventura de una sola noche. Soy estudiosa. Soy la chica con la que todos pueden contar por su consistencia sólida como una roca, solemne

Excepto esta noche. Esta noche soy la chica que va a dormir con un extraño

…


	4. Cap 3

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

….

Como niños de colegio, nos detuvimos en una tienda del vestíbulo para comprar nuestro propio licor. Casi me río cuando el cajero le entregó al Sr. Mellark una bolsa de papel marrón que contenía la botella, como si estuviéramos a punto de escabullirnos debajo de las gradas en lugar de subir a la torre de un hotel de lujo, como si el plan fuera emborracharse con termos de vino barato en lugar de con un whisky de doscientos dólares el sorbo.

Nunca he sido una chica de ir bajo las gradas, pero no juzgo a las que lo son. A pesar de que he rechazado la idea para mí misma, puedo ver que existe cierta inocencia torpe en esa particular tradición estadounidense. Nada de lo que estoy por hacer con el señor Mellark es inocente.

No hablamos mientras me conduce a su habitación. Es una suite. Sabía que lo sería. El suelo de la sala tiene suficientes metros cuadrados como para celebrar una fiesta. La nunca tocada cocina podría dar cabida a toda una empresa de catering. No necesitamos todo este espacio, pero encuentro este exceso oscuramente encantador.

Lo oigo cerrar la puerta y mis ojos se mueven hacia las puertas francesas a mi derecha. No tengo que preguntar para saber a qué tipo de habitación me dirige.

Tengo la sensación de él caminando tras de mí ahora. Puedo sentir su calor y me pongo tensa esperando su contacto.

Pero no viene.

En su lugar, lleva su boca a mi oreja.

-Ponte cómoda- dice, su voz gruñe mientras sus palabras seducen - Quítate algo

Me vuelvo hacia él. No puedo hablar. Pensamientos de Gale se abren paso en mi conciencia. Esto es una traición. ¿Puedo vivir con esto? ¿Puedo compartimentar esta noche del resto de mi vida?

-Tus zapatos- dice, su sonrisa es bromista-. Quítate los zapatos.

Exhalo un suspiro que no sabía que tenía contenido. Pero no estoy segura. Ni de él, ni de mí misma. Manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos, me siento con tranquilidad en una silla. Se arrodilla delante de mí y sus dedos suavemente rozan mis tobillos mientras desabrocha las pequeñas y delicadas hebillas pequeñas de mis tacones. Mis piernas están apretadas. No estoy lista para mostrarle mi mundo. Todavía no.

Pero mientras salen mis zapatos, sus manos se mueven lentamente hacia mis pantorrillas, rodillas, la parte exterior de mis muslos. Una vez más, el aire que había inhalado se queda atrapado en mi pecho mientras olvido momentáneamente cómo respirar. Esta falda es tan corta, sus manos siguen llegando más arriba y ni siquiera han alcanzado el dobladillo... hasta que lo hace y lo empuja aún más alto... y luego se detiene.

Espero, a la expectativa de que llegue más lejos, pero sus manos caen.

-Voy a servirte ese escoses, ahora -dice.

Y ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa desviada, ese cuidadoso balance entre la urgencia y la paciencia. Se levanta y cierro los ojos tratando de encontrar un equilibrio. Oigo el congelador abrirse y cerrarse, el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo cayendo en un vaso vacío. _No me muevo. No me puedo mover_. Estaba preocupada por algo hace apenas unos momentos, había algo en lo que tenía que pensar... ¿Qué era? No me puedo concentrar.

Cuando abro los ojos, él está ante mí, una sola bebida en la mano, la cual extiende hacia mí.

-¿No me acompañas?- pregunto. Ahora estoy susurrando. Tengo miedo de romper el momento... miedo de sacarme a mí misma de esta realidad. Esto es sólo un sueño después de todo, y si me lo guardo para mí, se sentirá más como un sueño cada día que pase. Pero justo ahora, no estoy lista para despertarme.

La sonrisa del Sr. Mellark se ensancha mientras coloca el vaso en mi mano.

-Oh, voy a acompañarte

Tomo un sorbo del whisky y luego otro. Es hermoso. Como este salón, con sus tonos dorado cálido y sus notas de lujo.

Toma de nuevo el vaso.

-Mi turno.

Extrae un cubo de hielo, lo utiliza para trazar un camino a lo largo de la línea del escote de mi vestido. Mientras la superficie fría y húmeda toca mis pechos, siento que mis pezones se endurecen a medida que se acerca a ellos, rogándoles que llegue más allá. Él responde probando las gotas de whisky en mi piel, ligeros besos llenos con calor, sus manos están ahora en mis caderas. Estoy respirando de nuevo, pero cada respiración es superficial mientras lucho por mantenerme quieta.

Levanta el vaso de escocés de nuevo y se lo lleva a mis labios, inclinándolos un poco para que el sabor ahumado gotee sobre mi lengua. Y luego sus dedos se deslizan en el vaso de nuevo y esta vez el derretimiento del hielo se desplaza hasta mis muslos. Mi cuerpo y mi mente ya no están conectados. Siento que separa mis piernas, sólo un poco al principio, pero a medida que empuja el vestido más y más, le animo incrementando el acceso.

De nuevo baja su boca hasta el frío sendero de escocés en mi piel y me mira mientras lo sigue por mis piernas. Con un movimiento repentino y decisivo sube el vestido hasta la cintura, manteniéndolo ahora firmemente en sus manos mientras su boca se mueve más y más arriba. Esa pequeña y delgada tanga es la única cosa que se interpone en su camino. Quita una mano de mi cintura y acaricia la tela sedosa.

A través de los párpados entornados le veo sonreír de nuevo. Sé lo que está pensando. El tejido está mojado. Es otra invitación sobre la que no tengo ningún control.

Pero no es suficiente para él.

-Pide- dice, y su dedo se engancha alrededor de la cintura de mi ropa interior.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse una vez más. Una petición oral significa que no voy a ser capaz de decir que la tomo o que no estaba pensando. Estoy lista para exponer mi cuerpo ante él, pero ahora me está pidiendo que comparta esto de una manera tan completa, que me aterra

-Pide - dice de nuevo.

-Por favor -murmuro.

-No es lo suficientemente bueno.- Su voz sigue siendo suave pero puedo escuchar el canto de la autoridad en su tono- Pide.

-Quítamela.

Él se levanta, por lo que se inclina sobre mí, su dedo todavía enganchado alrededor del delgado elástico de mi tanga.

-¿Qué exactamente quieres que te quite?

La leve sonrisa en su rostro no hace nada para disminuir su intensidad.

-¿Por favor? -hablo en voz tan baja, que tengo que luchar para oírme -. Por favor quítame las bragas.

-Más alto, por favor.

Vacilante, levanto mis ojos a los suyos. Puedo ver la chispa de travesura bailando allí y me hace sonreír. Una oleada de explosiones de coraje inesperados atraviesan mi alma y mi cuerpo hacia delante y agarro un trozo del algodón barato arrugándolo en mi puño.

-Por favor —dije, tirando de él más cerca, perturbando el equilibrio—. Por favor quítame las bragas, Sr. Mellark.

Y ahora su sonrisa coincide con la mía. La pieza es arrancada de mi cuerpo y para cuando llego a saber lo que está pasando, siento la leve punzada del whisky contra mi clítoris inmediatamente seguido por el fuerte calor de un beso allí, un beso entregado a mi esencia. Su boca me hace cosquillas y se burla. Gimo y agarro con fuerza el asiento debajo de mí. Siento su dedo tocarme suavemente mientras continúa lamiendo y probando, primero suavemente, luego con una presión más firme, a una velocidad más rápida. Su lengua danza por cada terminación nerviosa, con solicitudes implacables. Gimo y lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo llega fuerte y rápido.

Pero no tengo tiempo para orientarme. Él me hala de un tirón sobre mis pies. No necesita buscar la cremallera oculta del vestido, simplemente sabe por instinto dónde se encuentra. En un instante no visto nada

Ah, las miradas de esos hombres en el casino fueron nada, ni siquiera pálidas imitaciones de la mirada que el señor Mellark me está dando ahora. Sus ojos no sólo se mueven por encima de mí, me consumen. Me quedo ahí, esperando, palpitando, mientras lentamente me rodea como un lobo planeando su ataque, como un tigre acechando a un compañero...

Como un amante, dispuesto a adorar.

No intento alcanzarlo, sus ojos me sostienen tan quieta como cualquier soga jamás podría. Una vez que el círculo está completo, se quita su propia camisa. Su torso combina con sus brazos, músculos duros bajo carne suave y vulnerable. Tira de mí hacia él y puedo sentir lo que le he hecho. Su erección presiona contra mi estómago.

Jadeo mientras siento sus dedos empujar dentro de mí. Primero uno, luego dos. Juega conmigo, acariciando y probando, mientras me estremezco. Trato de desabrochar sus jeans, pero mis manos tiemblan. Me voy a venir otra vez, aquí, de pie, apretada contra él.

Y entonces él me tiene contra la pared mientras sigue acariciándome. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y entierro mis uñas mientras grito. Exploto y me contraigo alrededor de sus dedos. Tomo aliento y me doy cuenta de que los restos de su colonia amaderada están ahora también en mi piel. Nada nos separa.

Me siento valiente y vulnerable, otra deliciosa contradicción. Finalmente logro desabrochar sus jeans. Y mientras le quito las ropas restantes, es mi turno para quedarme mirándolo.

Es hermoso y perfecto... impresionante.

Puede que no lleguemos a la habitación.

Con la punta de los dedos exploro cada cresta de su polla hasta la punta.

Polla: no es una palabra que utilizo, pero mi cabeza está girando y los eufemismos de repente no presentan ningún interés para mí. No quiero ver lo que está pasando a través de una lente de enfoque suave. Esa no es mi fantasía.

-Fóllame- le susurro

-Sí-exhala. Y me levanta en el aire. Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, mi espalda todavía recostada a la dura pared y vuelvo a gritar mientras se empuja dentro de mí, una y otra vez.

Siento cómo me abro para él. Me siento cada vez más húmeda, una reacción primaria a esta bienvenida intrusión. Siento todo.

Me llena con una energía fuerte, pulsante e inflexible. Rompe a través de las puertas detrás de las cuales he encerrado todos mis deseos secretos, y esos deseos están irrumpiendo a través de mí con la fuerza salvaje que se puede esperar de cualquier fugado de la cárcel. Me sostiene mientras continúa, inclino mi cabeza y muerdo suavemente su hombro, soy muy mala con su cuello. Quiero devorarlo incluso si él me consume a mí.

Y ahora estamos en el suelo. Mis caderas no dejan las suyas. Todavía estoy abrazándolo con mis piernas, tirando de él hacia mí. Cada centímetro de él tiene su lugar en el interior de mis paredes cuando me baja sobre mi espalda. La delgada alfombra debajo de mí le da un toque de dulzura mientras rasco su piel. Tiene las manos en mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones antes de pasar a la parte baja de mi espalda. Nos movemos a nuestro propio ritmo, que es tan entusiasta y radiante como algo nunca oído en una sinfonía de Beethoven. Cada impulso me lleva a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis.

_No sabía que podía ser así_.

Es un cliché. Una línea ingenua que cada comedia romántica barata está obligada a pronunciar. Las palabras son siempre dichas con delicadeza, como si nuestra heroína ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de inocencia.

Esto no se siente inocente. Esto se siente jodidamente increíble. Se siente como que estoy volviendo a la vida.

_No sabía que podía ser así_.

Es el último pensamiento inteligible que tengo antes de que me lleve al borde de nuevo. Siento sus hombros tensarse bajo mi mano y luego clava mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, restringiéndome físicamente mientras mi éxtasis ya no puede retenerse más. La combinación me hace salvaje y golpeo la cabeza de lado a lado empujando mis caderas hacia delante, obligándolo a entrar aún más profundo en mí. Él gime y empuja más rápido y más duro, mientras nuestros movimientos crescendo nos acercan a un clímax vertiginoso

Grito una vez más mientras nos venimos juntos, allí mismo en el suelo de una habitación del Venetian.

_No sabía que podía ser así_


	5. Cap 4

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…

No creo en una vida después de la muerte. Siempre he pensado que cuando alguien se ha ido, se ha ido. Tal vez eso es lo que pasa con los momentos, también. Tengo el recuerdo de estar con el Sr. Mellark, hace sólo dos noches ahora, pero sin nada tangible que me conecte a ese recuerdo, ese momento simplemente ha... dejado de respirar.

Él me abrazó después y acarició mi cabello. La ternura habría estado fuera de lugar. No estaba preparada para ello. Así que simplemente me vestí y me alejé. No trató de detenerme, pero había algo en su expresión mientras me observaba salir que hizo que mi pulso se aceleraba. Él no estaba mirándome como un extraño lo haría. Me miraba como si me conociera... tal vez mejor de lo que él tenía derecho.

Rue estaba de vuelta en nuestra habitación cuando llegué allí. Me presionó por detalles, pero le di poco. La aplaqué con historias de coqueteo con un hombre misterioso en un bar con paredes de cristal mientras me colmaba con bebidas que costaban un poco demasiado y sabían como la seducción.

Ella estaba decepcionada.

-Eres una causa perdida -se quejó mientras yo cambiaba el Herve Leger por la bata blanca inocua proporcionada por el hotel. Ella subió la cremallera del vestido y lo metió en una bolsa de ropa. Mientras yo lo observaba ser devorado en el plástico negro, me acordé de un ataúd. No fue sólo el momento lo que se perdió en mí, yo también estaba enterrando una versión de mí misma... enterrándola en el interior de una bolsa de ropa que no era ni siquiera mía.

Pero cuando me siento en mi oficina de Los Ángeles, con sus paredes amarillo claro y archivos perfectamente organizados, me doy cuenta de que así es como se supone que debe ser. Fue un sueño, eso es todo, y como todos los sueños prácticamente no tiene consecuencias. Las lecciones que enseña se pueden aprender o descartar. Eran sólo unas horas del tiempo durante el cual mi subconsciente fue capaz de hacerse cargo y a una pequeña parte oculta de mí se le permitió dictar una historia en colores vivos. Una historia marcada por pasión y entusiasmo, dos cosas que nunca se pueden mantener por mucho tiempo en la vida real.

Sólo un sueño.

Saqué un archivo de cliente. Mi trabajo es decirles a otras personas cómo hacer el suyo. Invierta su tiempo y dinero en esto, no en eso, y así sucesivamente. Llegué a pensar en las empresas como personas mucho antes de que la Corte Suprema interviniera en el tema. Ellas son entidades múltiples, igual que nosotros. Y, como las personas, las empresas exitosas saben qué partes de ellas mismas vale la pena desarrollar y qué partes deben ser suprimidas, ocultas a los ojos del público. Ellas saben cuándo cortar sus pérdidas.

Para mí, la única parte de la personalidad de las corporaciones que la gente ha percibido fundamentalmente mal es la idea de que el dinero es la forma de expresarse de una empresa. En realidad, el dinero es el alma misma de una empresa.

Y eso me convierte en una consejera espiritual.

Le sonrío a esa idea mientras reviso mi expediente en anticipación de pasar la vasija de las limosnas.

-¡Katniss Everden, hemos encontrado oro!

Levanto la vista para ver a mi jefe, Cato Love, de pie en mi puerta. Mi asistente, Bárbara, está detrás de él, sonriendo como disculpándose. Cato nunca le da a nadie la oportunidad de anunciarlo antes de irrumpir. Su apellido parece una broma desafortunada, ya que nunca le he visto dar ni inspirar nada que se asemeje al amor.

-Tenemos una nueva cuenta- dice Cato mientras pasa dentro y cierra la puerta detrás de él, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que ha esencialmente cerrado la puerta en la cara de Bárbara.

Cerré el archivo en mis manos. No soy la persona indicada cuando Cato corre cuando una cuenta se le presenta. Todavía estoy trabajando mi ascenso aquí y mi ascenso se hace aún más escarpado por el hecho de que he usado las conexiones de la familia de Gale para tener un pie dentro. Una educación Ivy League debería haber sido suficiente... pero nunca nada es suficiente en estos días. Tienes que graduarte a la cabeza de tu clase, tienes prácticas bajo la supervisión directa de los magnates de la industria. Tienes que tener un juego de golf sólido.

Tengo un trabajo por el cual muchos eruditos con grandes honores de Rhode matarían. Lo conseguí porque soy inteligente, capaz, y tengo una educación Ivy League... y porque el padrino de mi novio es uno de los cofundadores de la empresa.

Tengo algo que demostrar.

-¿Supongo que voy a ser parte del equipo que maneja esta cuenta? - pregunto mientras observo a Cato reclamar la silla frente a mí y mirar distraídamente a través de mi calendario de citas en mi escritorio. He aprendido a grabar mis citas personales exclusivamente en mi teléfono y mantener mi teléfono lejos del alcance de Cato.

-No-dice mientras hojea las semanas y meses de mi vida profesional-._ Estás al frente del equipo_.

Hay un cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación. Sus ojos están todavía en el calendario, pero puedo ver que no lo está leyendo. Está esperando mi reacción. He querido dirigir un equipo desde que llegué aquí, pero hace tiempo que acepte que tengo unos cuantos años más de espera antes de que me sea otorgado el honor. Y sin embargo aquí está Cato, entregándome este regalo... ¿Por qué?

-¿Es una pequeña cuenta?-pregunto tratando de dar sentido a lo que no tiene sentido.

-No. Es Sistemas de Seguridad Maned Wolf.

Ahora la atmósfera no está tan cambiante a pesar de que está desarticulándose en un remolino de confusión. Sistemas de Seguridad Maned Wolf. Ella proporciona seguridad para las corporaciones más grandes en el planeta, produce los más altos sistemas de tecnología de vigilancia, protección firewall, e incluso tiene una división de guardias armados que opera en algunos de las partes más volátiles del mundo. Tiene contratos con el gobierno y políticos que compiten por su apoyo

No tengo derecho a conducir este equipo. Allí ni siquiera debería haber un equipo. Maned Wolf es tan aislada como poderosa. Una operación de billones de dólares que además tiene que hacerse pública. Está atendiendo a Apple, a Blackwater, a la fábrica de chocolate Willy Wonka. Mantiene la confidencialidad; los externos, no son bien recibidos.

No me he ganado el derecho de que salgan de su concha.

Pero realmente lo quiero.

-¿Por qué yo?

Cato levantó sus ojos de mi calendario.

-Él preguntó por ti.

Y ahora, la atmósfera tiene peso. Siento su presión sobre mis hombros y contra mi pecho. Cato me mira con una expresión mezclada con curiosidad y sospecha.

-¿Quién es él? -pregunto.

-El director general.

Debería saber su nombre, pero no lo sé. Conozco sus contratos, su mercadotecnia, su solidez. Su gente nunca ha sido de mucho interés para mí.

Y sin embargo, mientras espero a Cato a que diga algo más, tengo la sensación de que el centro de mi interés está a punto de ser alterado irrevocablemente.

-Su nombre es Peeta... Peeta Mellark. Él dice que se reunió contigo en Las Vegas.

La gente dice que no hay nada más maravilloso que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Pero algunos sueños estaban destinados a permanecer como sueños. A veces, cuando nuestra vida de sueño se cuela en nuestro mundo de vigilia, provoca una reacción química.

Y cuando eso sucede, todo explota

Boom

…


	6. Cap 5

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…

Me dan sólo unos días para prepararme para la reunión. Reuní un equipo, pero, por solicitud del señor Mellark, la primera reunión sería privada. Sólo nosotros dos.

Cuando Cato me dijo eso, una vez más vi la sospecha en sus ojos. Era fácil de atacar los gestos de Cato, incluso su estilo de mando, pero no su inteligencia. Inventé una historia de cómo había conocido al señor Mellark. Cómo le había dicho lo que hacía para ganarme la vida y me jacté de éxitos profesionales mientras estábamos parados en una fila de seguridad del aeropuerto dolorosamente larga. Le dije que le había dado al señor Mellark mi tarjeta, pero me separé de él antes de conseguir el nombre de su empresa.

A pesar de que pronuncio mis explicaciones y excusas, puedo ver su transparencia. Pero entonces quiero que Cato suspenda su incredulidad. Quiero que él acepte la idea ridícula de que sin darme cuenta y sin saberlo, le di a un poderoso director general el discurso de mi vida. Quiero que él quite esa sonrisa curiosa que ha estado compartiendo conmigo estos días. Quiero que deje de mirarme como si él de repente se diera cuenta de que yo podría estar escondiendo algo bajo mi chaquetón y trajes de pantalón de piernas anchas. Quiero que deje de tratarme como si yo fuera una ambiciosa sin escrúpulos como él.

Cato ahora se detiene a hablar conmigo todos los días.

Pero en este momento no estoy en la oficina. Es viernes por la mañana. Tomo un cuidado especial con mi apariencia. Echo mi pelo hacia atrás dando un giro severo. Mi chaqueta azul marino cae en línea recta a mis caderas, sin ni siquiera un atisbo de feminidad. Y armonizándolo con una falda recta a juego. No hay una invitación susurrando dentro de los pliegues de esta tela. Aquí no hay nada para atraer.

Cuando miro mi reflejo en mi cuarto de baño de color azul pálido, debato el problema del maquillaje. Sin él me veo más suave, más joven, más vulnerable.

Siempre llevo maquillaje

Deslicé una esponja húmeda por mi piel, extendiendo la base sobre mis pequeñas imperfecciones, una pequeña espinilla a lo largo de la línea de mi cabello, las pocas pecas que obtuve mientras andaba en bicicleta durante esos días de la infancia en verano... cubriendo todos los pequeños detalles que me hacen humana. Oscurecí mis mejillas con bronceador y presioné un lápiz gris contra la carne sensible bajo mis pestañas inferiores.

Esta es la versión de mí que me permito mostrar al mundo. Esta no es la mujer que el Sr. Mellark conoció en Las Vegas.

Enterré esa mujer en una bolsa de ropa

Hellooo! Nenas bellas muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Besoss nos leemos en un ratito!


	7. Cap 6

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…

Porque llego a las oficinas de Sistemas de Seguridad Maned Wolf quince minutos antes, puedo hacer una pausa para admirar el edificio que los alberga. Debería haber sido frío con su misterioso reflejo exterior, pero aquí, en Santa Mónica, refleja el sol y las palmeras que lo rodean añadiendo calidez a su poder.

Y él había sido caliente cuando yo lo había tocado. Los besos en mi cuello habían sido gentiles incluso cuando me había atrapado contra la pared. Luego habían sido sus dedos... cuando él me acarició con ellos, empujándolos dentro de mí, jugando conmigo simplemente así como si fuera un maestro pianista trayendo las notas dolorosas de la Sonata Moonlight de Beethoven... cálido, poderoso...

Mi bolso vibró cuando mi teléfono se sacudió devolviéndome a la realidad.

-¿Hola?

-¿Señorita Everdeen? Soy Madge, asistente ejecutiva del Sr. Mellark. Hubo un ligero cambio de planes. El Sr. Mellark desea que lo encuentre en el bar Le Fête. Está ubicado a una cuadra al sur de nuestro edificio de oficinas.

-¿Alguna razón en particular para la reubicación?

-El Sr. Mellark, por supuesto, cubrirá los gastos de cualquier cosa que usted ordene y el valet

Esa no había sido mi pregunta, pero parecía poco probable que esta mujer hubiera sido capaz de darme una respuesta satisfactoria.

Miré hacia atrás al edificio y luego abajo al maletín en mi mano.

-Estaré allí... Mi empresa cubrirá todos los gastos adicionales.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué distancia está?

-Estoy aquí –dije-, en su edificio. A una cuadra de Le Fête.

Cuelgo y camino pasando el edificio con sus ventanas misteriosamente teñidas y las palmeras reflejadas, hacia el Sr. Mellark

…..

Se preguntaran por qué caps tan cortitos! Nenas bellas no quiero perder el orden de la historia original!

Las adoro besotes! Nos leemos!


	8. Cap 7

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…

Él se veía igual. Me detengo en la estación de recepción, así lo puedo observar discretamente. Está sentado solo en una mesa de barra pequeña mientras lee algo en su iPad. Lleva una camisa ligera de algodón gris con pantalón negro. Sigue sin corbata, sin saco, nada de lo que exige la deferencia del mundo que controla.

Entonces otra vez el Sr. Mellark no necesita ropa para anunciar su autoridad. Esta afirmación se hace en la forma en que se sostiene. Está en la intensidad de sus ojos color del mar, en la fuerza evidente de su cuerpo, está en la sonrisa confidente que me está dirigiendo.

Oh, sí, él me descubrió bien, y bajo la intensidad de su mirada tengo que trabajar más duro para recordar las pequeñas cosas: _mantener la cabeza erguida, caminar con un propósito, respira, no olvides quién eres_.

Caminé a través del laberinto de mesas a su lado.

-Sr. Mellark.- Mantengo mi voz fría y profesional cuando le ofrezco mi mano.

-Katniss.- él se pone de pie y presiona su palma contra la mía, mostrando un agarre firme y manteniéndola durante demasiado tiempo-. Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo

Está moviendo su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi piel de nuevo. Es una cosa tan pequeña, algo que yo debería ser capaz de sacudirme fácilmente. Pero en cambio la piel de gallina aparecer por todo mi brazo.

él lo nota y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más amplia.

-La última vez que te vi esto se cayó de tu bolso. - Él sostiene mi tarjeta de presentación -. La encontré en el suelo de mi suite.

Jalé mi mano y tomé un asiento.

-Siempre realizo mis reuniones en oficinas Sr. Mellark.

- Ah, pero me temo que mi oficina estaba mal equipada para ti hoy.

-¿Mal equipada?

Él asiente y de la nada aparece una camarera con dos vasos equilibrados en una bandeja.

-Té helado. -Ella pone el vaso alto en frente del Sr. Mellark-. Y escocés en las rocas.

Me siento acalorada mientras ella coloca el vaso mucho más bajo delante de mí.

-Pensé en pedir un vaso para mí –explica-, pero entonces recordé tu disposición a compartir.

Miro abajo en los cubos de hielo balanceándose en el líquido cobre claro.

Sé lo que se puede hacer con esos cubos de hielo.

-Estoy aquí por negocios, Sr. Mellark.

Él sonríe y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa ligeramente inestable.

-Tú sabes mi nombre ahora. Estás autorizada a utilizarlo.

-Creo que es mejor si mantenemos las cosas profesionalmente. - Hay un ligero temblor en mi voz. En contra de mi mejor juicio alcanzo la bebida.

-Muy bien. Continúa llamándome Sr. Mellark y yo continuare llamándote Katniss

Tomo un largo sorbo de whisky, el sabor es demasiado familiar, los recuerdos son demasiado animados.

-Estoy aquí para hablar con usted acerca de mis ideas para Sistemas de Seguridad Maned Wolf. -Por conveniencia, vamos a llamarle solamente Maned Wolf.

Yo asiento. Es la primera cosa no cargada que ha dicho y estoy muy agradecida por este pequeño regalo.

-Si usted está considerando seriamente llevar a Maned Wolf al público, y los documentos que su personal me envió por correo electrónico sugieren que usted lo está, necesita crecer su negocio personal de seguridad de Internet. Todos saben que el gobierno confía en usted para mantener sus archivos seguros. El cliente promedio querrá sentir que están comprando ese mismo nivel de protección.

-¿Por qué tratar de llegar a muchos cuando puedo llegar a unos cuantos que me van a pagar mucho más?

-Debido a que el mayor crecimiento y los más impresionantes beneficios caen en aquellos que valoran el volumen sobre la exclusividad. Un solo Starbucks de alto volumen siempre será más rentable que Le Cirque.

—Ya veo. —Observo cómo su boca forma las palabras con exagerada lentitud. Me gusta su boca. Algunos dirían que es un poco demasiado grande para su cara, pero es sensual—. Así que no eres una fan de la exclusividad —continúa él—. Te gusta mezclar.

La insinuación es clara.

—Sr. Mellark, ¿está usted familiarizado con las leyes de acoso sexual de California?

—Katniss, ¿me estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a hacer pública nuestra pequeña escapada para cobrarme?

No respondo. Mi mano apretada alrededor del asa de mi portafolio.

—Toma otro sorbo de tú bebida... tu hielo se está derritiendo.

—¿Usted me solicita aquí porque quieres escuchar mis propuestas? — Quiero que la pregunta suene como un desafío, no una súplica

No estoy del todo acertada con eso.

—Sí —dice con firmeza—. He hecho algunas comprobaciones. Eres una estrella en ascenso en tú empresa. Estoy pagando por tu experiencia, eso es todo.

Bebo más del escocés y espero a que me dé el artificio de valor.

—Usted no me necesita.

—No, no lo hago. Pero te quiero.

Otro sorbo de escocés, quema mi garganta y agudiza mi ventaja.

—Mis propuestas. —Con mucho cuidado apoyo mi portafolio en el borde de la mesa y luego logro sacar una carpeta llena de material sin dejar caer nada en el suelo—. ¿Vamos a ir sobre ellas ahora? ¿O debemos reprogramar?

Puedo ver cuando su cuerpo se desplaza, cambiando su postura de una de provocación a una de bienvenida. Hace un gesto a mi archivo.

—Por favor.

Incluso esa simple palabra es un recordatorio.

Y sin embargo, me las arreglo para mantener mi enfoque. Yo le contaba historias de crecimiento, prosperidad insondable, el tipo incluso del que una empresa como Maned Wolf aún tiene que lograrlo. Pero ellos podían. Mi equipo podía conseguirlo. Yo podría conseguirlo. Dado la oportunidad, puedo encontrar esas pequeñas fallas que silenciosamente pueden contener a un gigante de lograr una conquista definitiva. A veces, estas imperfecciones se pueden cortar, eliminándolas por completo. A veces sólo necesitan ser cubiertas con un pequeño fundamento.

El Sr. Mellark escucha. Él es un oyente activo. No tiene que decir una palabra. Puedo ver que él entiende; sintiendo cuando él aprueba, cuando está impresionado, y cuando no lo está. Me alimento de esto, cambiando mi tono muy ligeramente con los cambios de sus expresiones. Sé cuándo darle más detalles acerca de una cosa, cuando superficialmente a otro. Estamos en sintonía.

Es un negocio. No debería ser sexy.

Y sin embargo…

Eventualmente él une las yemas de sus largos dedos formando una torre. Es el hombre de negocios, el pianista, el demonio.

—Por supuesto estás hablando en términos generales —dice—. Con el fin de obtener detalles específicos e introducir alguna idea que sea implementable, vas a tener que mirar a nuestra empresa un poco más de cerca. Hablar con los directores de las distintas divisiones. Vas a tener que entrar en las paredes de mi mundo.

—Pero voy a hacer mucho más que eso —bromeo—. Voy a romper esas paredes. Es la única manera de alcanzar su potencial.

Él ríe. Me siento relajada ahora. Me estoy divirtiendo.

Más de lo que debería.

Coloca una tarjeta de crédito en la mesa, es el único indicio de nuestras necesidades al atento mesero. Es todo lo que necesito, también. Me pongo de pie, pero él me detiene con un pequeño gesto de su mano.

Y de nuevo me encuentro atrapada por su mirada.

El camarero cobra la tarjeta, la devuelve, el Sr. Mellark anota una propina ridículamente grande antes de escoltarme afuera.

—¿Dónde te estacionas?

Sacudo mi barbilla en dirección a mi coche. Él empieza a caminar conmigo. No pregunta si está bien.

—Odio tu traje.

—Lo bueno es que no tiene que usarlo —digo. Ahí está mi coche, estacionado paralelo en la calle, listo para transportarme a la seguridad.

—Ni tú.

Me detengo delante de mi coche. Mis llaves están en mi bolso. Tengo que sacarlas, ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

Siento sus manos a pesar de que no están tocando mi piel. Están en mi solapa. Él está desabrochando mi chaqueta, retirándola de mis hombros, quitándomela, justo aquí, en medio de una acera concurrida. No puedo dejar que la gente lo vea haciéndome esto. No puedo dejarle hacerlo y punto

A veces estoy asombrada por lo débil que la palabra no puedo puede ser.

—Este es mi traje —susurro.

—Es un hábito.

Levanto la vista hacia él, haciendo una silenciosa petición de aclaración.

—Como el hábito de una monja —dice—. La ropa diseñada para ocultar cada curva, cada detalle seductor, una opción respetable para una mujer que ha elegido una vida de castidad. Pero...

Hace una pausa y lleva su mano a la parte posterior de mi cuello. Me estremezco cuando sus dedos se deslizan hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo, luego arriba otra vez a la base de mi cráneo, en mi pelo.

—... Los dos sabemos que no eres monja.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. Nos vamos a casar.

—¿En serio? —Las comisuras de su boca se contraen—. Bueno, los hábitos vienen en todas formas, ¿no es así? Algunas mujeres ocultan su verdadero yo bajo múltiples capas. A veces esas capas están hechas de tela, algunas son de las relaciones equivocadas.

—Usted no sabe nada sobre mi relación. Usted no me conoce.

—Tal vez no. Pero yo sé cómo te ves cuando estás completamente despojada de todas las capas.

Mi falda cuelga recta sobre mis rodillas, mi blusa no revela nada. Y sin embargo, me siento desnuda, parada aquí en la acera, siendo inspeccionada en silencio por este hombre cuya visión es ayudada por una noche íntima que yo imprudentemente le di.

Las personas están mirando. No tengo que mirar a los muchos peatones que pasan para saberlo. Siento su mirada de la forma en que la sentía en Las Vegas.

Pero hay una diferencia importante: en Las Vegas la audacia tiene una casa. Mostrándome en ese vestido apretado delante de un cuarto lleno de miradas: eso encaja con las expectativas de la ciudad. Todo está detallado en los folletos. Las Vegas tiene una economía basada en la fantasía. Es justo cómo es

Pero aquí, de pie frente a un edificio de oficinas en Santa Mónica, a millas de los artistas callejeros que bordean el Promenade, la atención del Sr. Mellark está fuera de lugar.

La gente nos está mirando. Pueden ver las chispas, sienten la tensión. Ellos quieren saber qué va a ocurrir después.

Yo quiero saber qué va a ocurrir después.

Pero no puedo ceder a eso. Aspiro fuertemente, giro mis hombros hacia atrás, trato de no sentir las miradas de los demás, su mirada.

—Usted me ha puesto en una situación difícil, Sr. Mellark. —¿Es esa mi voz, llena de confianza convincente pero falsa y compostura? ¿Es esa mí mirada en sus ojos, como desafiándolo a empujarme?—. Mi jefe piensa que dormí con usted para obtener esta cuenta. Usted ha comprometido mi reputación profesional.

Él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus ojos siguen deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo de la forma en que sus dedos se movían sobre mi cuello sólo hace un momento.

—No lanzo negocios a cada mujer con la que duermo. Sólo a las que tienen título en negocios de Harvard.

—Ah —digo—. Bueno, entonces supongo que es una buena cosa que no fui a Yale.

Me aparto suavemente de él, giro, y entro en mi coche. Su risa cálida me sigue cuando hago mi salida.

Estoy a kilómetros de distancia antes de que me dé cuenta de que él todavía tiene mi saco.

…

Bellezassss! Tres caps por hoy ya es suficiente! Nos leemos el martes o el miércoles, saluditosss!

Espero sus comentarios! Besitos!


	9. Cap 8

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…..

Es viernes por la noche. Cocino para Gale los viernes por la noche en mi casa. Siempre. Es un pequeño ritual que borra parte de la molesta incertidumbre de nuestras vidas.

Ahora está sentado en mi mesa del comedor cenando pollo al romero y espárragos al vapor. Un vaso de vino blanco está intacto a un lado de su plato.

—He elaborado un presupuesto para el anillo —dice.

—¿Un presupuesto?

—Estaba pensando en gastar alrededor de doce mil —sugiere—. Doce mil compra calidad, sin alardear. Queremos que esto sea real ¿verdad?

Vuelvo la mirada hacia la puerta de cristal que conduce a mi patio trasero. Gale siempre sugiere que mantengamos las cosas reales, pero no parece saber, realmente, lo que el término significa o cómo aplicarlo correctamente.

¿Lo hago yo? Cuando el señor Mellark me deslizó el hielo por el muslo, cuando me besó en un lugar donde Gale jamás me besaría, cuando se burló de mí con un rápido golpe de lengua… ¿eso era real? Se había sentido más real que cualquier cosa. Y al mismo tiempo, no se había sentido en absoluto verdadero.

Miro de nuevo la mesa. Está hecha de una madera oscura veteada que ha sido pulida en cada centímetro de su extensión. Es sólida, confiable y útil. Es real. Justo como Gale.

El señor Mellark es el primer hombre que me da un orgasmo estando de pie. El primero que me ha visto desnuda mientras permanecía completamente vestido. Incluso ahora puedo verlo, acechándome, evaluando, planificando, deseándome…

Me retuerzo en mi asiento.

—¿Estás bien? —Es la voz de Gale. La voz de la prudencia y la razón. La voz que yo debería escuchar—. Pareces… inquieta esta noche.

La frase picó en mi piel.

—Tengo una cuenta nueva… la más grande que alguna vez haya trabajado. Supongo que eso… me tiene al límite.

—Dios sabe que me identifico. También estoy lleno estos días. Sabes cómo es.

Así es. Gale es un abogado especializado en impuestos. Como a mí, le gustan las cosas que puede contar y además tiene el privilegio extra de hacer trampa con los impuestos. Es el juego donde el rico que se niega a pagar impuestos, le da dinero a Gale y este hace que sus preocupaciones desaparezcan.

Mientras lo veo terminar su comida, me doy cuenta de que quiero ser algo que él pueda contar. Quiero que haga que mis preocupaciones desaparezcan como el dinero invisible que esconde en paraísos fiscales. Come el último bocado y me pongo de pie y para pararme detrás. Mis manos van a sus hombros y comienzo a darle un masaje para quitar la tensión.

—Quédate esa noche, Gale.

—¡Hm! ya lo había pensado. —Lleva la copa de vino a la boca mientras levanto mis dedos y los deslizó a través de su pelo.

Moviéndome delante, me siento a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Te quiero Gale.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta con una sonrisa cautelosa. Deposita la copa sobre la mesa.

Me inclino hacia delante y con mis dientes le muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Lo que quiero es que entres en mí y que eso sea lo importante.

Él no responde. Sus manos van vacilantes a la parte baja de mi espalda

Esto podría ser bueno. Esto podría ser real.

—No tienes que ser amable esta noche —le susurro. Una vez más mi mano va a su pelo, pero esta vez junté mis puños y le tiré la cabeza hacia atrás para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos―. Quiero que me arranques la ropa. Quiero que me abraces mientras me tocas abajo, en mi interior.

—Espera, tú quieres… —Sus palabras se desvanecen, puedo sentir sus manos temblando contra mí.

—Mmm, quiero ferocidad, pasión, salvajismo… que me domines. Esta noche quiero ser mala —mi voz es burlona y dulce—. Gale, ¿me follaras esta noche?

En un instante me empuja fuera de su regazo. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio mientras saltaba lejos de mí.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Parecía desorientado y perdido—. Esta no eres tú. Nunca hablarías así.

La dulzura desapareció. Su desconcierto me empuja a la ira. Me está mirando con… repugnancia.

—¡Ni siquiera maldices!

Encogiéndome hacia atrás, puedo sentir la vergüenza subir en espiral por la columna y apoderarse del corazón.

—Yo estaba… solo pensé…

Me marchité bajo la hostilidad de su mirada. El poder que sentí hace un momento se había ido.

—Supongo que estoy demasiado cansada. —Terminé sin convicción.

Él vaciló. Sabe que el estar cansado no explica nada en absoluto, pero pude ver que le gustó la sencillez de la escusa. Quiere aceptarlo.

—Estás abrumada por el trabajo —dijo con cuidado, poniendo a prueba su propia capacidad para desafiar la lógica—. Eso siempre agota. Sé como es.

—Sí —le digo. Aunque mi voz suena tranquila, no está claro si pudo oírme.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar mañana después de todo. —Toma su chaqueta y se la pone. Sus palabras me impactan más ahora que se alista para irse—. Lo que necesitas es dormir. Vuelvo a… digamos once de la mañana. Tengo una lista de las joyerías con las que debemos empezar.

Asiento. No puedo hablar. No sin llorar. Gale quiere alejarse del demonio que brevemente me poseyó. Él supone que esto se deslizará lejos después que me resbale bajo las sábanas, sola, en mi cama.

Llega hasta mí y me da un beso breve, caballeroso en los labios. Es el beso del perdón.

Mi vergüenza se enrosca en la garganta ahogándome. Cuando abre la puerta para marcharse, se vuelve con una sonrisa simpática.

—Vamos a querer ir a varias de estas tiendas antes de tomar una decisión. Comparar nuestras opciones y todo eso.

Una vez más asiento.

—Así que no se te olvide usar zapatos ligeros. No quiero que estés incómoda.

Me tira un beso justo antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

Con cuidado, recojo su copa de vino. Tomo un momento para apreciar la forma en que las luces de la lámpara del techo hacen que el líquido pálido brille antes de llevarla a mis labios. El sabor es floral, dulce y puro. Angelical.

Dejo estas notas reproducirse en la lengua antes de lanzar el cristal por los aires atravesando la habitación.

Camino hacia adelante pisando todo el lío, disfrutando del sonido de los vidrios rotos crujiendo bajo mis "zapatos ligeros"

….

Buenas noches!

Espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos en…. Un ratico!

Besitos y se portan bien

Espero sus comentarios!


	10. Cap 9

…

Ya es tarde. Tomé una ducha, intentando enjuagar la vergüenza y la ira con un champú barato. Fui demasiado lejos, eso es todo. Al igual que las corporaciones en las que trabajo, soy polifacética, complicada. Y así como las corporaciones, hay algunos departamentos de mi alma que tienen que ser cerrados

Pero tengo mis puntos fuertes. Soy buena en mi trabajo. Puedo reconocer el potencial sin explotar, veo la fuerza donde otros no ven nada y puedo encontrar la manera de optimizar todos esos puntos fuertes hasta que alguien más vea ese poder.

Me siento en la computadora, el pelo húmedo y colgando sobre el algodón blanco de una corta bata de Donna Karan. Hecha de tela de toalla, absorbió la humedad del cuerpo y añadió una suavidad que la noche no había tenido hasta ahora.

Envío al señor Mellark un correo electrónico: "Necesito reunirme con el director de su división de software de seguridad de teléfono móvil. ¿Podemos programar una reunión para el lunes?".

Esta es un área obvia en crecimiento. Ya hubo rumores acerca de algunos de los productos que ellos han introducido. Responde a una necesidad, se alimenta de los temores de la sociedad... siempre hay mucha ganancia con el miedo. Las compañías de seguros, películas de suspenso de Hollywood, coches con más bolsas de aire que portavasos, todos cuentan con ello.

Mi Mac sonó cuando un mensaje apareció: una invitación del señor Mellark para una videoconferencia.

Mis dedos se aplanaron sobre el teclado, luego, repasaron la correa de mi bata, tirándola un poco más fuerte. No me podía pasar por alto esto. Eran las once de la noche de un viernes.

Debería haber esperado hasta que estuviera presentable para enviar ese email.

Podría vestirme ahora, colocar un traje, peinarme, ¿pero quién lleva un traje mientras está en casa a las once de la noche de un viernes?

Sabrá que hice un esfuerzo por él, no un esfuerzo para complacer, pero un esfuerzo al fin y al cabo. Sabrá el efecto que había tenido sobre mí y eso, simplemente, no era una opción aceptable.

Por alguna razón, rechazar la invitación no parece ser la mejor opción, tampoco. Y una parte de mí sabía que mi pensamiento, mi compulsión por aceptar, no era bueno.

Pero no voy a escuchar esa parte de mí. No esta noche. La voz es demasiado suave para que sienta el peso de su sabiduría

Presiono la tecla Aceptar.

El señor Mellark se ve en mi pantalla como una aparición convocada por mis fantasías más oscuras. Se endereza cuando me observa desde la comodidad de su casa. En el fondo puedo ver su cama. La luz da en el edredón que es de un brillante anaranjado que me recuerda las llamas.

—No esperaba saber de ti —dice—. ¿Siempre trabajas hasta tan tarde los viernes por la noche?

—Era sólo un e-mail —le digo, tratando de mantener mi expresión fresca, alta, compensando la intimidad de la bata blanca—. No esperaba una conferencia. La invitación fue la que estuvo fuera de lugar.

—Ah, pero era un e-mail de trabajo. Supongo que me facturarás el tiempo que te tomó escribirlo y probablemente, los minutos extras que te llevó pensarlo, incluso encender el equipo. Tú elige tu propio horario, Katniss. Has elegido este como una hora de trabajo y ahora mismo, estás trabajando para mí. Espero que durante las horas que trabajas para mí, lo hagas plenamente disponible… para mí.

Las palabras me excitan, presiono los labios en un gesto duro esperando que eso ayude a trazar la línea en la arena que tanto necesito.

—Estoy siempre disponible para hablar de trabajo señor Mellark.

—Puedes llamarme Peeta.

—Si fuéramos amigos, lo llamaría Peeta.

—¿Y no lo somos?

Se inclina hacia atrás y por primera vez, puedo ver las elegantes curvas de la silla en que se sienta. Una antigüedad, tal vez del siglo XVIII. Es una silla que habla de dominación y realeza, pero sobre todo habla de dinero.

Entiendo el dinero. Puedo manejarlo, manipularlo. Puedo manejar a este hombre en su silla ridículamente cara.

—No —le digo con firmeza—, no somos amigos.

—¿Amantes entonces? ¿Cómo llamas a tus amantes Katniss? ¿Los llamas por sus apellidos? ¿El primer nombre tal vez? o, ¿recurres a palabras que son de naturaleza un poco más descriptivas

—No somos amantes.

—Oh, estás equivocada. Te he sentido debajo de mí, he sostenido esos hermosos pechos, he estado dentro de tus paredes. Sé dónde tocar para hacerte perder el control.

—Fue sólo una noche. —Trato de mantener el tono frío, pero puedo ver que mi línea en la arena se ve amenazada por la marea—. Una anomalía. No soy tu amante.

—Ah, pero entonces, ¿por qué siento que respondes como si lo fueras?

Las palabras penetran. Juegan con mis nervios y tensan mi fuerza de voluntad. Miré lejos de la pantalla. Esto es estúpido. No estaba en mis planes. He limpiado los fragmentos de cristal del piso del comedor. Nada más tiene que romperse.

—Quiero una cita con los directores, los ingenieros —le digo, manteniendo mis ojos lejos de la computadora. Necesito estabilizar mi voz, mi respiración—. Quiero hablar con ellos acerca de sus capacidades.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me tocaste aquí?

Vuelvo a mirar la pantalla y con elegancia y facilidad, casi lánguida, se quita la camiseta negra que lleva puesta. Es perfecto, hermoso, poderoso, dirige sus dedos a las marcas de arañazos en la piel que cubre el corazón.

¿Yo había hecho eso? Recuerdo haber arañado su espalda pero… ¡Ah sí! fue cuando me quitó de la pared y me bajó hasta el suelo. Él había pellizcado suavemente mis pezones y presioné mis caderas contra las suyas sin control, con lujuria, deseo y sintiendo que… La sensación de él tocándome, el sentir cómo me abría, empujando dentro de mí hasta que no había palabras en absoluto.

—¿Te acuerdas dónde te toqué Katniss?

Me ruborizo, y sabiendo que él puede verme, me sonrojo más. Alcanzó la solapa de mi bata. No la abro, sólo paso los dedos lentamente, aferrándome a los últimos remanentes de cordura que tengo.

—Abre la bata Katniss

—No puedo hacer eso señor Mellark. La necesito para mantener su concentración. Tengo que hablar acerca de negocios… seguridad… opinión pública... existen estrategias que podemos implementar.

Su boca se tuerce en una pequeña sonrisa y, pierdo el tren de mis pensamientos recordando lo que sentí, cuando esos labios viajaron por mi muslo interno.

—Oh, estoy muy centrado. Y confía en mí cuando te digo que estoy poniendo en práctica una estrategia.

—Yo no soy el proyecto, señor Mellark.

—No. Tú eres mi amante Katniss. Y te estoy pidiendo que me enseñes dónde te toqué.

Este es el momento de aferrar la bata. Este es el momento de apagar el ordenador. Este es el momento para sostener todo unido. Vino blanco, no whisky. Cenas tranquilas en casa, no salvajes noches en Las Vegas. No más fragmentos de vidrio.

—Abre la bata Katniss.

Tiró de los bordes, la bata se abre un poco más y puede ver el contorno interior de mis pechos.

—Un poco más, señorita Everdeen —dice las últimas palabras en tono de broma. Está burlándose de mí, desafiándome. Es infantil y debería ser muy fácil de resistir.

Abro la bata un poco más. Le miro a los ojos y de nuevo siento su poder... pero esta vez lo siento entrando mí. Puedo respirarlo, me llena, me toca como una caricia.

Con manos firmes abro toda la bata. Se cuelga de mis hombros. Sostengo su mirada, todo temor de repente desapareció. Pongo los hombros hacia atrás, mis dedos se deslizan por mis pezones hasta llegar a ellos, duros y listos.

—Me ha tocado aquí.

Y ahora estamos contra la pared del Venetian y otra vez puedo sentirlo, me envuelve en su feroz energía

Mis dedos se mueven al contorno de mis pechos antes de trazar una línea por debajo de las costillas a mi estómago.

—Usted me ha tocado aquí.

Y puedo sentirlo también besando la base de mi cuello, la pequeña área donde la carne es más suave y más sensible.

—¿Dónde más?

Mis dedos continúan más abajo. Él no puede ver dónde están, pero sabe, puedo ver en sus ojos que sabe. Y lo siento profundamente en mí. Ardo por estar en esa cama color fuego.

—Usted me ha tocado aquí —jadeo.

Sé que lo estoy afectando. El poder proviene ahora de los dos. Su respiración es un poco más rápida, sus ojos transmiten un poco más de urgencia. Sus propias manos se mueven debajo de la pantalla y yo sé lo que está tocando, sé los detalles, conozco su fuerza… Quiero sentirlo de nuevo. Quiero probarlo del mismo modo que él me probó.

—Usted entró en mí, aquí. —Respiro, siento, acaricio la humedad entre mis piernas. Él gime cuando dejo caer hacia atrás la cabeza, perdiendo el control.

Puede sentir sus ojos, casi tan bueno como sus manos ¡oh! sus manos eran tan buenas. Y me toco, repitiendo sus caricias. Estoy inmersa en su deseo y en el mío.

—Katniss —susurra. Mi nombre es la última caricia que necesito. Agarro con la mano libre el reposabrazos de la silla y empujo mis caderas, siguiendo este camino peligroso hasta la posible culminación. Lo oigo gemir de nuevo. Sé que no estoy sola. Sé lo que le estoy haciendo a él, a mí misma.

Mi cuerpo tiembla cuando el orgasmo viene con convulsiones y desgarradora potencia. Es el acorde final de una erótica rapsodia que me deja con emociones mezcladas de satisfacción y anhelo interminable.

Por un momento no me muevo. Mis ojos están cerrados y el único sonido es el de mi respiración y la suya. A través de la ciudad está a mi lado, está en todas partes

Y la vocecita que había tratado de hablar conmigo antes, la voz que viene de esa parte de mí que debería haber escuchado, ahora susurra con resignación _Has roto otro cristal_

. Con la garganta apretada y la mano temblando busco el teclado… …

y desconecto

….

¡ay Dios! Este hombre me encanta! Jajajaja

Saluditos, nos leemos pronto! besos


	11. CAP 10

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…

Me siento en mi sala esperando. Esperando a Gale. Esperando el caos. Algo está agitándose dentro de mí. Una infusión de desastre mezclada con un deseo impetuoso. Tengo que sacarlo de mí. Tirarlo a la alcantarilla junto con todos los otros residuos tóxicos que ensucian nuestras vidas. Pero lo que no puedo hacer es añadir el engaño a esa olla burbujeante de problemas. Gale tiene que saber... algo.

Me levanto y camino hacia mi ventana, y miro hacia un cielo brillantemente iluminado de color gris. ¿Puedo culpar a Gale por mis errores recientes? Me gustaría hacerlo. Las inquietudes de la boda corren desbocadas, eso es todo. Mi subconsciente me dice que su propuesta de unión no es tan perfecta como imaginé una vez. Él me había rechazado tan fácilmente anoche, como lo haría una persona sin hogar extendiendo una mano por monedas. Me despidió con una sonrisa, una expresión cortés de simpatía y repulsión.

Era el rechazo lo que agitaba esa infusión, el insulto lo que estimulaba mi rebeldía. Así que hablaré con Gale. Enfrentaré la música. Y si la música es dura, encontraré una forma para suavizar sus bordes, desenchufaré las guitarras eléctricas y desmantelaré el bajo hasta que no haya nada más que un tono suave y amenazante al que pueda persuadir.

No es hasta que el timbre suena que tengo segundos pensamientos.

Gale se para en mi puerta con una docena de rosas blancas. Había rosas blancas en el almuerzo donde nos conocimos... hace seis años. Hace mil años... pero ahora el recuerdo está lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo. Cuando él me acompañó a mi auto, habíamos pasado una floristería y Gale había insistido en que también tuviera rosas blancas; me compró una docena para llevar a casa. Había pedido mi número luego y había estado impulsada a dárselo. La mayoría de las chicas darían algo por un ramo: un número de teléfono, una sonrisa, incluso ira. Pero, por supuesto, el precio más frecuente para tal regalo es la pérdida de la propia determinación.

Me muevo a un lado, dejándolo entrar, y veo como desaparece en mi cocina y luego resurge con las rosas cuidadosamente dispuestas en un jarrón. Encuentra el lugar perfecto para ellas en mi mesa de comedor.

Gale y yo todavía no hemos dicho tanto como hola, pero las rosas están hablando con algo más tangible que palabras.

—Reaccioné exageradamente anoche —dice. Está mirando las rosas, no a mí, pero no me importa la evasión—. Yo no quería mudarme a Los Ángeles, ¿sabías eso? Sólo lo hice por el trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros sin comprometerme. Me ha dicho esto antes, pero no veo cómo es relevante.

—Es una ciudad tan estridente —continúa—. Un lugar donde los hombres te sonríen con dientes níveos por el blanqueado y las mujeres empujan sus pechos falsos en tu cara. Todo el mundo aquí es agresivo pero las mujeres... actúan como hombres. Como travestis con una lujuria por el exhibicionismo. Ellas no son mujeres. Ellas no son tú.

—¿Yo soy una dama?

—Pero también eres fuerte —añade Gale rápidamente. Se sienta en una de mis sillas de comedor tapizadas—. Fuerte, ambiciosa, controlada, tranquila, hermosa. —Hace una pausa mientras lucha por encontrar una metáfora—. Eres un arma oculta. Una pistola escondida dentro de un bolso Hermés.

Me gusta la imagen.

—La mujer con el Hermés sabe que sólo puede alcanzar esa pistola cuando necesite mantener los lobos en la bahía. Sólo en casos de peligro extremo. Porque un arma en la mano es vulgar, común —dice—. Pero cuando es mantenida cuidadosamente en un bolso de costura, se convierte en algo más.

Mientras la metáfora es extendida, pierde su atractivo. Un arma que no puede ser manejada se vuelve inútil. Le es negada su razón de ser

Pero veo su punto. Anoche no era la mujer que él quería que fuera, la mujer que siempre había estado con él, la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Anoche, el arma había salido del bolso.

—Reaccioné exageradamente anoche —dice de nuevo—. Pero me asustaste. No porque lo que dijiste fuera tan extremo, sino porque no era algo que tú dirías.

Se levanta de nuevo, saca una sola rosa del ramo, y la extiende hacia mí.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te compre rosas blancas? ¿El día que nos conocimos?

—Yo acababa de terminar la universidad —digo, asintiendo ante el recuerdo—. Ellis me llevó a su evento de alumnos en Notre Dame porque los eventos de Harvard no estaban trayéndome ninguna oferta interesante.

—Recuerdo la forma en que te mantuviste firme —dice—, tu modestia y tu fuerza... Tan pronto como te vi, quise estar cerca de ti.

Mis ojos se centran en las flores mientras mi mente viaja hacia atrás.

_Gale se había visto bien ese día. Juvenil, dulce... tal vez un poco raro con su camisa roja a rayas y una corbata azul marino en una ciudad donde las corbatas son reservadas para los vendedores de autos y los empleados de banco. Pero me gustó que él no jugara según las reglas de estilo de Los Ángeles. Se destacaba. Él era un retroceso a un tiempo y lugar donde los hombres educados se esperaban que fueran caballeros, y elitismo no era una palabra sucia. _

_Él era tímido cuando empezamos a hablar, pero rápidamente reunió confianza mientras profundizamos más en nuestra conversación. Dijo que intercedería por mí con la firma global de consultoría para la que yo había esperado trabajar una vez. Ellos se habían negado a contratarme justo al salir de Harvard, pero el padrino de Gale era el fundador de la compañía. Él podría darme la perversamente rara y sumamente cultivada segunda oportunidad. _

_Y entonces empezó a hablarme de sí mismo, cómo había estado viviendo en Los Ángeles por dos años. Odiaba la niebla tóxica, odiaba el tráfico, odiaba a la gente y la cultura de Hollywood. Pero le gustaba su bufete de abogados y le encantaba la riqueza que era capaz de persuadir fuera de los bolsillos de punto-Armani de la ciudad. Sería irresponsable de él irse sólo para poder vivir en una ciudad más a su gusto. _

_Y en ese momento supe que Gale y yo éramos parecidos. Él seguía las reglas. Era responsable, pragmático, no se regía por la tentación o caprichos impulsivos. Gale era constante. Y parada allí a su lado, una graduada de Harvard con una montaña de deudas de préstamos estudiantiles y ni una sola oferta del trabajo de una compañía para la que tuviera el deseo de trabajar, bien, constante parecía agradable... incluso sexy. _

_Y había querido estar cerca de él también._

Empuja la rosa más hacia adelante por lo que ahora los pétalos están tocando la base de mi cuello. El gesto me trae de vuelta al presente.

—No cambies, Katniss—dice—. Tú eres la única cosa sobre esta ciudad que la hace soportable. Cuando estoy contigo, siento que no estoy realmente tan lejos de la ciudad donde crecí. Cuando estoy contigo, se siente como en casa.

Y ahora da otro paso adelante; la rosa permanece donde está, los delicados pétalos contra mi piel.

—No cambies. Por favor, no cambies.

Este es el hombre al que quería culpar por mi propio mal comportamiento. Este es el hombre que había traicionado dos veces en una semana. Este es el hombre que me ve como yo quiero ser vista. A sus ojos, soy una dama, un arma mortal en un bolso de diseñador. Gale ve a la aspiración de lo que quiero ser, mientras que el Sr. Mellark ve a la mujer de la que he estado huyendo. Mellark ve la versión de mí que traté de enterrar en una bolsa de ropa.

Debería haber visto eso, debería haberlo entendido antes de aceptar la invitación a desviarme del tema.

Nunca he tenido que buscar mi papel en la vida. Este siempre me ha sido asignado. Por mis padres, mis maestros, por este hombre con sus blancas, blancas rosas. Mi hermana eligió un camino diferente. Nadie en mi familia habla ya sobre ella. Como los Antiguos Egipcios, que borrarían la imagen, y los nombres de los dioses que habían caído en desgracia, mi familia simplemente ha borrado a mi hermana de nuestras vidas. Yo vivo la vida que se espera que viva y soy amada por ello. ¿Por qué cambiar los patrones ahora?

—Voy a comprarte un anillo hoy —dice Gale.

Y yo asiento y sonrío

…..

Hasta la próxima! Mil gracias por leer!


	12. CAP 11

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…..

Tienda tras tienda, anillo tras anillo, ninguno de ellos se siente correcto. Uno es demasiado pesado, otro demasiado oscuro. Diamante tras diamante, cada uno es lo suficientemente afilado para cortar vidrio. Cada uno de ellos habla de una convención que se remonta al siglo XV. Una historia salpicada de sangre y codicia. Hay tradiciones más inocentes. En la época colonial, los hombres les darían a las mujeres dedales como una expresión de eterna compañía. Yo no sabría qué hacer con un dedal.

Pero no estoy segura de saber qué hacer con un diamante, tampoco.

—¿Tal vez en otra piedra? —sugiero, mirando el rojo intenso de un rubí.

La mujer detrás del mostrador sonríe la sonrisa que todos los vendedores sonríen cuando huelen dinero.

—Éste está sin procesar. —Saca el anillo de la caja de cristal y me lo entrega—. Recién sacado de la tierra, cortado y pulido.

Gale arruga su nariz. No le gusta el sonido de este, pero yo estoy encantada. Sostengo la gema contra la luz.

—Todos los rubíes tienen sus pequeñas imperfecciones —continúa la vendedora—. Incursiones de agujas de rutilo. Nosotros les llamamos sedas. El rubí es una piedra más compleja que el diamante. Sus imperfecciones los distinguen.

Sedas. Me animo ante el término. Incluso las imperfecciones están hechas para sonar elegantes.

—Queremos un diamante —dice Gale definitivamente—. Es más... puro

No sé si eso es cierto. Décadas de opresión de sudafricanos versus la dictadura militar brutal del valioso rubi Myanmar. Injusticia y dolor, todo por pequeñas piedras bonitas que se supone que simbolizan el amor. Sin embargo, tal vez eso es apropiado cuando consideras la naturaleza misma del amor.

—¿Sería tan apropiado para nosotros hacer algo diferente? —le pregunto a Gale.

Él duda. Puedo ver el conflicto en sus ojos. Sé que está midiendo el tamaño de su culpa por la rudeza de anoche contra sus verdaderos deseos.

Pero la culpa gana.

—Si realmente quieres el rubí, deberías tenerlo. —Besa mi mejilla y desliza su brazo por mis hombros tensos—. Yo quiero que seas absoluta y verdaderamente feliz.

Mientras deslizo el rubí en mi dedo me pregunto si es sabio desear algo tan fugaz e insustancial como la felicidad absoluta

…..


	13. Cap 12

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…..

Horas más tarde y minutos después de que Gale se ha ido a jugar racquetball con uno de los socios de su firma, me siento en casa, contemplando... bueno, todo.

No tengo el anillo conmigo. El precio había excedido el presupuesto que Gale había hecho. Así que nos habíamos alejado; él le dijo a la vendedora que quería pensar en ello, y ella nos había asegurado a los dos que hablaría con su jefe para ver si podía conseguirnos un precio ligeramente más bajo. Gale me dijo que era sólo el primer paso en un proceso de negociación, que el margen de beneficio en las piedras preciosas era tan alto, que no regatear era un acto de audacia. Pero me gustaría tener mi anillo. Él lo pondría en mi dedo y se quedaría allí... para siempre. Justo como siempre habíamos planeado.

Ruedo la palabra en mi cabeza: siempre. No sé lo que eso significa

Cojo una revista Forbes de la mesa de café y empiezo a hojearla, pero no me puedo concentrar.

No hay una sola razón lógica por la que no debería casarme con Gale. Él está haciendo todo lo que se supone que haga. Dándome el anillo que quiero a cambio de mi acuerdo para ser la persona que he sido toda mi vida. Todo lo que él quiere es que abandone mis recientes caprichos de la naturaleza. Los compromisos son las vigas de soporte que sostienen cada relación.

Mi compromiso es sólo renunciar a una parte de mí con la que ya estoy incómoda

Entonces, ¿por qué eso parece tan imposible?

De repente, estoy cansada. Cierro mis ojos, inclino mi cabeza contra el respaldo de mi sillón de piel color crema.

Puedo ver la cara del Sr. Mellark contra la oscuridad de mis párpados cerrados. Puedo percibirlo, sentirlo. Siento una vibración que se está volviendo familiar.

Esto no es bueno.

Me levanto y camino a la cocina y sirvo Evian en un vaso de agua cristalina. Las fantasías son normales. Eso lo sé. ¿Es esto realmente tan diferente de fantasear sobre un actor, una estrella de rock, un modelo masculino salido de un anuncio de pantalones vaqueros de Diesel?

Sí. Porque nunca he tocado al actor, la estrella de rock, el modelo. Nunca me he quitado mi bata para esas personas. Nunca les he pedido que me quitaran las bragas. No sé cómo se sienten sus dedos.

Quiero cerrar mis ojos pero no puedo, porque él está ahí. Requiere un esfuerzo consciente mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza. Mantener su imagen lejos es tan desafiante como ganar en vencidas de brazo. Si me relajo, si dejo que la fuerza de los recuerdos me abrume, estoy perdida.

Bebo a sorbos el agua. Sé que ya estoy un poco perdida, porque mientras todavía puedo mantener su imagen lejos cuando mis ojos están abiertos, no puedo alejar el recuerdo de sus caricias. Incluso ahora, mientras lo intento, me mojo.

Desabotono la parte superior de mis pantalones vaqueros y con cautela deslizo mi mano dentro.

Cuando me toco, salto, sorprendida por mi propia sensibilidad. No debería estar haciendo esto, pensar en el hombre equivocado, recordando...

Mi teléfono suena y salto de nuevo y miro rápidamente alrededor de la habitación como si pudiera haber alguien allí para verme. Quito mi mano y la enjuago bajo el agua caliente del grifo de la cocina. Luego, con mis pantalones aún desabotonados y sueltos alrededor de mi cintura, dejo la habitación y encuentro mi teléfono junto a las rosas en la mesa del comedor.

E impreso en la pantalla está el nombre del Sr. Mellaek. Sólo un texto, una solicitud para que mi equipo se reúna en su oficina el martes a las 9:30 am para un recorrido por las instalaciones. No hay nada ahí para provocarme, preocuparme, deleitarme... nada más que su nombre.

Y eso es suficiente para hacer todo eso y más.

Presiono mis dedos contra la pantalla táctil: _Quiero reunirme antes_

Un minuto pasa, luego dos, antes de que él responda en forma de una pregunta: _¿Cuan temprano puede estar tu equipo aquí?_

_Estarán en tu oficina a las 9:30 am este martes_, respondo, luego hago una pausa antes de añadir, _yo estaré allí a las 8:00_.

Otro momento de silencio mientras espero su respuesta. El tiempo se alarga mientras los nudos se aprietan en mi estómago.

Y entonces ahí está, la respuesta resumida en una sola palabra.

_Sí._

…


	14. Cap 13

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…..

El martes pasé a través del cristal oscuro del edificio. Mis tacones haciendo clic en el suelo de mármol mientras me acerco a los ascensores, y con cada clic mi pulso aumenta, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente… suficiente para recordarme que podría estar fuera de mi cabeza.

No dudo y miro a la pizarra para verificar el número de la oficina. Sé dónde me dirijo, no estoy clara en que voy a hacer cuando este allí.

Hay una sala de espera fuera de su oficina, pero no hay nadie sentado en el escritorio de la secretaria. La puerta está abierta para mí y puedo ver una taza de café y una pequeña caja de pasteles en una mesa auxiliar cerca de la ventana, aparentemente olvidada. Y entonces lo veo, en su escritorio, con la cabeza inclinada sobre unos papeles. Las gotas de agua en su cabello atrapan la luz y apuntan a una ducha reciente.

Me detengo un momento y retrato eso: Peeta Mellark desnudo en la ducha, agua enjabonada en él, los ojos cerrados, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y la sensación del calor contra su piel, tranquilo, vulnerable ante el mundo. Me imagino entrando a hurtadillas en la ducha detrás de él, pasando mis dedos a través de su cabello mientras se tensa con sorpresa, luego se relaja en mi caricia. Me imagino deslizando mis manos enjabonadas bajando por su espalda, su culo, alrededor de sus caderas, y luego acariciando su polla hasta que esté limpio y duro y perfecto.

La inhalación aguda de aliento es suficiente para traer a su atención lejos de los papeles que tenía delante. Él me mira, ve el color de mis mejillas y sonríe.

Cavo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y trato de concentrarme en el dolor. He tenido otros días para pensar en esto. No estoy aquí para participar en fantasías. Estoy aquí para poner fin a las cosas. Estoy aquí para poder hacer un corte limpio y ser la mujer que quiero ser. La señalización en los parques nacionales nos dicen que debemos mantenernos en el camino. Si nos apartamos de ellos, es posible que nos perdamos; podríamos aplastar las mismas cosas que nos llevaron al parque, para empezar.

Entro en la oficina, decidida a mantenerme en el camino, incluso cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Mirándolo a los ojos puedo leer una enciclopedia valiosa de información. Él me quiere a mí. Es curioso. Como yo, no sabe qué esperar y quiere saber dónde está la línea hoy, la línea entre yo llegando y yo apartándome

—Esto tiene que parar —le digo.

—¿Esto? —me pregunta desde su asiento.

Mi voz es aún más fría y mucho más que mis calientes mejillas.

—No más transgresiones, no hay más errores. Esta hecho. Gale y yo… nos hemos decidido por un anillo.

—Gale —dice el nombre cuidadosamente mientras se levanta y pasea alrededor de su escritorio, pero no delante de ella, todavía en busca de esa línea en la arena—. ¿Ese es su nombre?

Asiento en reconocimiento.

—Él es un buen hombre. Amable, atento… me compra rosas blancas. —Las palabras se disparan fuera de mi boca como flechas pero no tengo ningún objetivo. Ni uno se ha acercado a golpear en el blanco.

—Entonces no te conoce muy bien.

—Él me conoce desde hace seis años, mayor parte de mi vida adulta.

—Lo que significa que no hay excusa para su ignorancia. —Da un paso hacia adelante—. Las rosas blancas están bien pero no tienen nada que ver con lo que eres. Eres más como una violeta africana. ¿Alguna vez has visto una violeta africana?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es una flor que a menudo se presenta en el más profundo púrpura, el color de la realeza. —Me estudia, cruzando los brazos casualmente a través de su amplio pecho—. Sus pétalos son aterciopelados, realmente parecen que quieren ser tocados. Y en su centro, está su corazón, el grano donde las abejas pueden engatusar, es un oro vibrante. Su sensualidad no caricaturesca como el _Anthurium _y no tan cliché como la orquídea, que son demasiado frágiles para ser comparadas contigo de todos modos. La violeta africana es fuerte, tentadora, y su belleza puede ser vista, pero para apreciar plenamente su profundidad, es necesario ser tocada. Es una flor muy complicada.

—No —le digo—, me gustan las tradicionales rosas. No me importa si son comunes. Son simples, elegantes… dulces. —Enderezo mi espalda, pero no cumplen sus ojos—. Tiene que parar —le susurro—. No más errores.

—No hemos cometido ningún error. Todo lo que hemos hecho fue considerado y deliberado.

—No, no pienso así. Yo estaba… abrumada.

Él sonríe de nuevo. Me gusta su sonrisa. Me gusta la manera en que lo hace ver más joven y travieso. Me gusta la forma en que se calienta el interior de mi estómago… y otras partes de mí.

—No te alejé de la mesa de blackjack —dice—. Tú me acompañaste. Ordenaste whisky.

—Se entiende sólo como una bebida.

Da otro paso hacia adelante.

—Viniste en el ascensor a mi habitación. —Otro paso—. Te pusiste cómoda, aceptaste un muy caro whiskey escocés.

Otro paso.

—Y cuando probé el escocés en tu piel, me agarraste la camisa.

Y otro. Su mano se extiende adelante cuando él agarra la parte delantera de mi blusa de seda blanca. Su otra mano se va a mi cadera, luego se desliza hacia mi vientre, y luego baja.

Jadeo mientras me enlaza.

—Me dijiste que te quitara las bragas.

La falda que llevo es demasiado floja hoy. Le permite acceder demasiado. Siento su mano presionando contra la ropa que nos separa piel de piel, ejerciendo únicamente la cantidad correcta de presión. Cavo más profundamente en mis manos, pero el dolor está apagándose, llegando a ser insignificante en cara de otras sensaciones.

—Pídeme que pare y lo haré —dice en voz baja—. Pero no me digas que _esto _va a detenerse. Esto no es una _cosa_. Esto es _tú _y esto es _yo_. Siempre hemos tenido la opción de restricción. Hemos tenido el poder de decir no. —Él disminuye la presión de su mano—. O sí. —Y con esa palabra la mano comienza a moverse, ida y vuelta.

Me siento responder, mis caderas doloridas para acompañar el movimiento.

—Pídeme que pare, Katniss, si eso es lo que quieres. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir.

—Sr. Mellark—susurré antes de respirar—. Peeta.

—Sí —dice. La palabra no suena como una pregunta. Es una proclamación. Una declaración de lo que es y lo que no lo es.

Agarro la mano que aún tiene mi camisa, miro a los ojos, leo lo que hay

—Peeta Mellark —digo en voz baja—. Pare.

Sus manos caen. Sin romper el contacto visual toma un paso atrás. Mi respiración todavía es irregular. Espero que mi excitación se disipe. Pero no lo hace. Sólo cambia, se transforma en otra cosa. Algo que se siente mucho como el poder.

Sonrío.

Caminando en un semicírculo alrededor de él, me encuentro parando cuando su espalda está a mí. Cierro la distancia que le había pedido que colocara entre nosotros.

No debería. Pero lo hago.

Dejo que mis dedos se muevan hacia arriba en su cabello, justo como en mi fantasía. Y justo como predije, se tensa y se relaja.

—Te llevaste mi chaqueta —le susurro en la oreja.

Engancho mis dedos alrededor de su chaqueta deportiva y se la quitó antes de que caiga al suelo deliberadamente. Puedo ver su hermosa forma y me presiono contra él, aplastando mis pechos en esa área por debajo de los omóplatos, donde su musculosa espalda comienza a disminuir hasta la estrecha cintura.

—Esta será la última vez —le digo—. Esta mañana marcará el final. Es la última vez que me desviaré del camino.

Se vuelve y me mira. Él está tratando de encontrar la conexión entre mis palabras y la pequeña sonrisa que juega en mis los labios.

—Esta es la última vez —vuelvo a decir, respaldándome en su escritorio. Estoy un poco nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que estoy diciendo, lo que estoy queriendo, lo que estoy haciendo.

—Esta es la última vez —le digo una vez más mientras me recuesto contra su escritorio y abro mis piernas—. Así que vamos a hacerlo bien. —Y en menos de un segundo, él está en mí.

Su boca se aplastó contra la mía mientras tira de mi cabello, su mano llega hasta mi falda, y siento que tira violentamente de mis bragas a un lado antes de hundir sus dedos dentro de mí. Esta vez no resisto. Su boca tiene un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez. Sus dedos comienzan a moverse más rápido y yo suavemente muerdo mi labio y lucho para contener mis gemidos.

Empiezo a trabajar en los botones de su camisa. Estoy desesperada por tocarlo, cada parte de él. No quiero dejar nada a la imaginación o los recuerdos que he pasado tantas horas reviviendo.

Esta es la última vez, y voy a hacerlo bien.

Y ahora su pecho está desnudo y expuesto, mío para acariciar y probar. Mi boca se mueve a su cuello mientras sus dedos continúan moviéndose, tomando su pulso con mi lengua. Cuando su pulgar se desliza de nuevo a mi clítoris, gimo de nuevo, y esta vez no soy lo suficientemente rápida como para ahogar el sonido.

No puede ver mi cara mientras mi boca se mueve hacia abajo a través de un hombro y luego al otro, que parecen fuertes como los de Atlas. No, él no puede ver mi cara pero puede sentirme reaccionar mientras el orgasmo comienza. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla con su impacto.

Estoy quitándole el cinturón ahora, desabrochando sus pantalones, buscando lo que me está esperando. A medida que sus pantalones caen al suelo mis dedos se deslizan a la base y luego trazan una línea través de la vena hacia el borde que marca el comienzo de la punta

Y ahora su gemido ahogado se burla de la habitación. Es _su _respiración la que esta fuera de control mientras me desabrocha la camisa, desabrocha mi sujetador, pasa sus manos por mis pechos, pellizcando suavemente mis pezones mientras besa mi cabello.

Me quito la falda por mí misma. Quiero darle esto y quiero dar todo lo que tengo que ofrecer. La experiencia tiene que ser no sólo táctil pero visceral. Lo estoy respirando, sintiendo su tacto…

Quiero probarlo.

Me bajo de rodillas y dejo que mi lengua baile sobre su erección, amando la forma en que se endurece aún más, anhelando por mí, esperando por mí, rogando por mí.

Cuando lo llevo a mi boca, hace un sonido que me recuerda a un gruñido.

El efecto que tengo sobre él aumenta mi ansiedad, mi sentido de urgencia, mi necesidad. Mientras mi boca sigue trabajando, mis manos se mueven hacia arriba y abajo de su estómago, sus caderas, sus piernas.

Y entonces, me aleja. Me levanta sobre su escritorio, empuja mis muslos al mismo tiempo, mira en mis ojos por sólo un momento antes de presionar con fuerza en mi interior.

Grito en el momento en que me vengo de nuevo. Estoy llena de él, su sabor aún en mis labios, mis manos agarrando sus hombros mientras se mueve, empujando de nuevo y de nuevo. Sus ojos vuelven a mí y esta vez me sostiene la mirada. No puedo apartarla mía. Mis caderas han encontrado su ritmo y con avidez se levantan para cumplir con cada embestida como si lo desafiaran a ir más allá. Empuja mi rodilla a mi pecho, dándose una nueva ventaja.

Y mientras mi tercer orgasmo estalla a través de mí, lo siento estremecerse, lo siento venirse, sintiendo la intensidad de nosotros. Cuando nos quedamos allí, apoyados uno contra el otro, la habitación con olor de café y sexo le oigo murmurar… quizás a sí mismo, tal vez para mí:

—La última vez, mi culo.

….

FELIZZZZZZ NAVIDADDDDDDD!

OK OK OK OK …. Estoy emocionada! *.* me encanta me encanta!

Nos leemos!


	15. Cap 14

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…..

Quince minutos más tarde estoy de vuelta en sala de espera del señor Mellark, sola, completamente vestida pero todavía suavizando los recientes pliegues de la blusa. No levanto la mirada a la asistente del señor Mellark hasta que me siento en el sofá.

Ella tiene el cabello claro, castaño claro y grandes ojos verdes que me recuerdan a canicas enormes. Y me está mirando. Tomo una audible respiración de sorpresa y ella responde con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? ¿Pudo oírnos?

Pero, ¿qué importa lo que escuchó? ¡El punto es que _sabe_! Aquellas canicas verdes no reflejan la imagen que tan cuidadosamente yo había elaborado para la gente a mi alrededor. En cambio, ella ve a una mujer impulsada por el más bajo de los instintos, una mujer que se coló en una oficina del edificio a las ocho de la mañana, así podría coger a su nuevo cliente.

_Una mujer que toma lo que quiere_

Las palabras vienen de una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. No es una voz con la que estoy familiarizada. El ángel en mi hombro derecho derrotó al diablo en mi izquierdo a eones atrás. Pero ahora el diablo habla. Es el ángel que lucha por encontrar su voz.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —pregunta la mujer. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que su cabello se caiga a un hombro.

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio y su sonrisa se ensancha a medida que sale de la habitación y luego vuelve con un vaso limpio y una botella de SmartWater.

—Soy Madge —dice mientras agarro los artículos. Ella no los soltó de inmediato. Cuando miro hacia ella, está observando los botones de mi camisa. He brincado uno. Rápidamente tomé el agua y el vaso y los pongo en la mesita antes de apurarme a solucionar el problema.

Puedo discernir la esencia de las preguntas que ella está trabajando muy duro para reprimir. Sus ahora vacías manos revolotean como si me quisiera ayudar con los botones.

—Es una seda hermosa —dice, tranquilamente viendo el trabajo rápido de mis dedos.

_Ella me quiere_. Los resortes del conocimiento brincan dentro de mí como un géiser. Me quedo mirando sus manos impacientes, sus ojos de mármol. La asistente del Sr. Mellark me quiere.

Y sorprendentemente, tiene sentido para mí. Nunca me he sentido tan deseable, esta atracción, esta potencia. Nunca estuve con una mujer antes. No puedo completamente imaginarlo. La piel de una mujer es demasiado suave, su toque muy delicado.

El Sr. Mellark me había tirado el cabello, me alzó, entró en mí….

No, no me puedo imaginar estar con un mujer… y sin embargo entiendo su deseo y me electrifica en todos los lugares que ella quisiera tocar. Echo un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la oficina del señor Mellark. Su deseo hace que quiera abrirla y preguntarle si quiere tomarme de nuevo, contra la pared, en su escritorio, en el suelo. Yo casi río cuando se me ocurre que el único lugar en el que nunca hemos hecho el amor es en una cama.

Las canicas verdes han rodado en otra dirección. Reconozco el rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas de Madge.

—No sé si él lo mencionó —dice ella, siguiendo mi mirada a la puerta del señor Mellark—, pero tiene una reunión a las nueve y media.

—Sí —le digo, finalmente confiando en mi para susurrar unas palabras, mis botones ahora todos bien enganchados—. Conmigo y con mi equipo.

—¿Eres su nueve y media? —Ella camina de vuelta a su escritorio y comprueba la pantalla de su computadora—. ¿Katniss Everdeen?

Asiento.

—Ah —dice ella, sentada—, llegaste temprano. —Al parecer golpeada por su propio juego de palabras involuntario, su boca se contrae nerviosamente con el fin de evitar reírse.

Su diversión no me sienta bien. La confianza inexplicable que sentí sólo hace unos momentos se desvanece y presiono mis piernas juntas tan apretados los músculos de mis caderas y muslos que disparan dagas pequeñas de dolor en señal de protesta. Puedo ser deseable pero también riesgosamente humillada.

El orgullo y la vergüenza se estrellan entre sí, causando una pequeña avalancha de emociones comprensibles. Quiero ir a casa, cerrar la puerta, y tratar de darle sentido a la batalla en mi interior.

Pero le había dicho a mi equipo que me encontrara en la sala de espera fuera de la oficina del Sr. Mellark. Así que agarro mi SmartWater y trato, sin éxito, de lavar la confusión.

Me niego a mirar a Madge mientras los minutos pasan. Finjo que no veo cuando ella llama a la puerta del señor Mellark y le pregunta si hay cualquier cosa que pueda conseguirle. Me pregunto si está tan avergonzado como yo, pero el tono seguro y profesional que utiliza con ella desmiente molestia. Soy la única nerviosa.

Ella regresa a su escritorio y trata de parpadearme una sonrisa cómplice, pero de nuevo la ignoro. Me tenso aún más cuando escucho voces familiares que vienen de abajo por el pasillo. Mi equipo de cuatro enfila en la sala de espera como una manada de leones de caza, con Dameon, el único hombre en el grupo, echándose hacia atrás y dejando que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa. Nina, Taci, y Clove son mis mujeres. Sus movimientos son lentos, casi lánguidos, pero hay silencio aquí. Están tomando todo en esto, tratando de encontrar los enlaces débiles de la compañía. Tienen hambre y están listos para saltar sobre cualquier cosa que huela a oportunidad. Pero ellos no me ven… o más bien lo hacen, pero no ven mis detalles. Ellos no ven la raya de mi camisa que casi ha desaparecido ahora. No ven mis puños cerrados descansando en mi regazo. Todo lo que ven es a Katniss Everdeen, saludando uno a uno a medida que entran. Lo único que les parece raro es mi cabello que ahora cuelga alrededor mis hombros. Esto contradice la gravedad de mi traje y es un estilo que mis compañeros de trabajo nunca han visto. Todos ellos toman un momento para echar un piropo junto con una mirada curiosa. Les doy las gracias para el primero e ignoro el último.

Cuando el señor Mellark sale, me levanto y rígidamente acepto la mano que me ofrece.

—Señorita Everdeen, es tan bueno verla otra vez.

Su sonrisa burlona es desconcertante. Deseo comprobar para ver si alguien más se dio cuenta, pero no quiero alejarme.

—¿Me permite presentarle a mi equipo? —pregunto

Él asiente, señalo y le doy el nombre de mis colegas. Saluda con su confianza informal y palabras recortadas de cortesía antes de prender su sonrisa hacia mí.

—Tengo que decir —habla a la habitación en general—, su jefe me ha impresionado. Su entusiasmo y pasión me dan esperanza de que ustedes puedan ayudarme a llevar a Maned Wolf al siguiente nivel.

Echo un vistazo rápidamente sobre su asistente, que ahora está mordiéndose el labio. Pero mi equipo no nota nada raro.

Exhalo un suspiro de alivio por aquella pequeña bendición y reproduzco de declaración del Sr. Mellark en mi cabeza. Estoy más relacionada con la palabra "jefe" que con la sutil insinuación. Este es _mi _equipo. Nunca tuve uno antes. ¡Por fin me ha sido dado el control!

Pero cuando seguimos al Sr. Mellark fuera de la sala de espera, cuando comienza el paseo, reproduzco otras cosas en mi cabeza, la sensación de sus manos entre mis piernas, los besos que puso en mi cabello.

Y cuando pienso en estas cosas, veo de vuelta a su asistente. Ella me está mirando, casi con nostalgia, casi con admiración. Ella ve mis detalles. Y en este momento me doy cuenta de que el control se está quedando cada vez más fuera de alcance.

…..


	16. Cap 15

Helloo! Nuevo Cap!

Como siempre espero que me digan si les gusta o no, para ponerme en otra cosa y así quedar todas felices y contentas!

PD: la historia pertenece a Kyra Davis, una serie que se titula Just one Night, es decir, solo una noche… (Ya se pueden imaginar de que va) los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tengo el placer de adaptarla! Besosss, nos leemos

…..

Sala tras sala, oficina tras oficina, el Sr. Mellark lleva mi equipo a través de los innúmeros pasillos de su vida. Y está claro que esto realmente es su vida. Evidencia de eso está en la manera que describe sus productos con un arrebato varonil que no había visto antes. Es evidente en la forma en que acaricia los planes que le dieron los ingenieros que nos presentó. No tan íntimo como las caricias que compartió conmigo antes, pero es amor a pesar de todo. Escucho esto en su risa fácil mientras conversamos con su equipo de marketing en un almuerzo reunidos en la sala de conferencias. Él conoce los nombres de todos los empleados y sabe exactamente cómo encajan en su operación. Recita sus deberes para nosotros con el entusiasmo de un hombre recitando estadísticas de sus jugadores favoritos. Mi personal toma muchas notas al igual que yo. Pero incluso mientras mi lapicera se desliza sobre el bloc de notas mis ojos continúan parpadeando hasta él. Todo en él me fascina. Incluso la forma en que se mueve mientras nos lleva a nuestra cita con sus otros ejecutivos de mayor rango.

—Tengan en cuenta que este lugar es más que una empresa para Peeta y yo —dice su vicepresidente, de buen humor mientras sacude mi mano, la de Clove, luego la de Taci, y así sucesivamente. El Sr. Mellark se encuentra un paso por detrás él, adueñándose de la habitación sin decir una palabra—. Especialmente en el caso de Peeta —continua el hombre—. ¿Su casa? Ese es el hogar de Peeta fuera del hogar. Pero aquí es donde realmente vive. _Este _es su verdadero hogar.

La afirmación me sorprende con la guardia baja. Mi carrera ha sido siempre una gran parte de mi identidad. Estoy impulsada por el éxito, motivada por el fracaso… pero la compañía que me emplea… ¿hubo alguna vez un momento en que sentí a ese lugar como mi casa?

El Sr. Mellark ríe suavemente y mueve la cabeza.

—No eres mucho mejor, Will. Si estoy aquí por setenta horas a la semana, tú estás por sesenta y ocho. Es por eso que tu esposa me odia tanto.

Sus bromas son afables y amables. Más que eso, son fraternales. Cato Love, Nina, Dameon, ¿son algunos de ellos familia?

Puedo ver como mi equipo destella una sonrisa plástica y asiente alentadora a este hombre, Will, que ahora está parloteando sobre proyecciones y ambiciones corporativas. No conozco a esta gente. Sí, conozco sus estrategias, su ética de trabajo, su nivel de inteligencia, pero no sé lo que los hace realmente únicos. No sé a cuánto tiempo está el anillo de boda en el dedo de Taci o quien lo puso allí. No sé por qué sólo hay una línea de bronceado donde la banda de Dameon solía estar. No sé qué imágenes están dentro de ese medallón de Tiffany que siempre cuelga alrededor del cuello de Nina.

Y ellos no me conocen. Si lo hicieran, pasarían más tiempo pensando acerca de por qué mi cabello está suelto.

El único de ellos con quien pasé algún tiempo es Clove. Ella tiene una oscura energía seductora, más oscura que sus ojos oscuros o el grueso cabello negro. Su vestido es más estricto que nada de lo que alguna vez lleve a la oficina pero su blazer azul conservador lo hace aceptable. Sin embargo, tienes que preguntarte lo que pasa cuando ella sale de la oficina y se quita la chaqueta. ¿Vive otra vida?

Me pregunto, pero si estoy en lo cierto, eso sería hipocresía de mi parte culparla de ello.

El Sr. Mellark me está mirando ahora. Lo siento sin tener que volverme. El hombre puede deslizarse dentro de mi cabeza con la misma facilidad que se desliza en el interior de mi cuerpo. Él me está viendo, alrededor del escritorio del VP, no tan diferente de la recepción que había estado hace poco más de hace una hora, ansiosa, húmeda, suya.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho tímidamente. Estoy en una habitación llena de extraños; ¿Qué pensarían esos extraños de mí si supieran? ¿Qué pensarían si hubieran visto? ¿Ellos me mirarían como Madge me miró?

Imágenes bailaran dentro de mi mente, demasiado rápido para agarrar o suprimir. Me veo en ese escritorio, con la sala llena de mis compañeros de trabajo. Los imagino observando cuando me desvisto, veo sus ojos seguir el camino de mi blusa de seda, mientras flota en el piso, el primer elemento de una cascada continua de tela hasta que esté vestida nada más que con el aire fresco y el calor de contacto de Peeta Mellark. Oigo los suaves murmullos de nuestro público mientras Peeta explora mi cuerpo con el suyo, como él me abre con sus manos, su boca… Tengo la sensación de que se mueven más cerca mientras sucumbo a cada beso, cada golpe y caricia. Y ellos ven mientras Peeta gruñe su deseo y entra en mí. Los haces de placer disparan a través de mi cuerpo, de suyo, nos estrellamos con el impacto mientras la habitación suspira y jadea. Estoy completamente expuesta a todos ellos. Y en ese momento me entienden. Toda a mí. No sólo la mujer de negocios ambiciosa, asesora de la internacional CEO, no sólo la fina madame que sabe qué tenedor usar mientras cena en restaurantes de cinco estrellas de la ciudad. Ahora saben que la misma mujer que puede llevarlos al poder y el éxito, la misma mujer que puede conquistar cada desafío profesional, puede desatar un caos delicioso cuando tocada de manera correcta por el hombre correcto…

Me sacudo fuera de esto, aturdida por la extravagancia de mi fantasía e incluso más nerviosa por la idea de que el hombre que ahora está de pie al otro lado de la habitación podría ser el hombre correcto. Miro hacia él y veo que todavía está mirando la mesa. Sus ojos se mueven un lado a otro como si estuviera en un sueño REM con los ojos abiertos. Él, también, está viendo cosas en ese escritorio que no están allí.

No era sólo mi fantasía. Sin compartir tanto como un gesto de comunicación, hemos compartido el mismo tipo de visión.

Este hombre que he conocido a menos de una semana: lo conozco mejor que a Nina, Clove, Dameon o Taci. Sé lo que quiere.

Me quiere a mí.

Suspira en silencio. Soy la única que se da cuenta de la ligera subida y caída de su pecho. Él camina por la habitación, sin hacer nada, aparentemente sin fin. Pero lo sé mejor. Se cruza delante de mí. No más de un metro nos separa en el fugaz momento que pasa mientras se mueve a la ventana. Es la más pequeña señal, un pequeño gesto para hacerme saber que él quiere estar cerca de mí. Lo que me sorprende es que lo que veo en su cara es más que deseo, es frustración, determinación… quizás incluso confusión que coincide con la mía propia. Will, sin dejar de hablar, aún respondiendo a las preguntas del equipo, mira en dirección a Peeta mientras él mira pasivamente por la ventana. Las líneas profundas que están grabadas en la frente de Will se profundizan más. Esto no es un comportamiento normal de Peeta. Él está reaccionando a algún elemento invisible que Will puede intuir claramente, pero no siente.

_Ha, justo tú estás pensando en él como "Peeta" en lugar de Mr. " Mellark. _Mi pequeño diablo se deleita en mi creciente familiaridad con este hombre que la tiene desatada. Mi ángel tranquilamente mueve la cabeza y piensa en Gale, el hombre que me compra rosas y rubíes.

—¿Así que su objetivo principal es un óptimo posicionamiento antes de su oferta inicial pública? —Esto es de Clove. Ella está mirando al vicepresidente, pero tengo la sensación de que esta particularmente sintonizada con Peeta.

—El tiempo lo es todo —dice Peeta en voz baja. Se aleja de la ventana y sonríe a Clove, pero la sonrisa tiene un toque de melancolía—. Tenemos que proyectar fuerza, y las vulnerabilidades necesitan ser enterradas tan profundamente, que no se podrá excavar durante años. No podemos tener los grandes inversores percibiéndonos de una manera y los más pequeños de otra. Eso sólo daría lugar a teorías de conspiración sobre información privilegiada y prácticas poco éticas. Debemos ser universalmente vistos como un gigante.

—Cada empresa tiene sus debilidades —cuenta Clove—. Si pareces demasiado bueno para ser verdad, los inversores no creerán en ti.

—Ellos creen porque quieren que nosotros estemos bien a la altura de los mitos que ya han creado para nosotros —explica Peeta—. Nuestro trabajo es sólo ayudarles a ver lo que quieren ver y ser lo que quieren que seamos.

Miro hacia abajo en el duro y brillante piso de madera bajo mis tacones italianos. Sí, conozco a Peeta Mellark mejor que cualquier otra persona en esta habitación. Lo entiendo porque, al menos en algún nivel, me entiendo a mí.

…..

Hasta la próxima bellezas!

Nos leemooooos!


End file.
